A Different Bella,Or As Different As You Can Get
by 221B-Holmes
Summary: Different. Look it up and you'll see Bella Swan. Seven strikes against me have earned me the worst of luck.And the thing is,no one can or will save me. This is my story. Bella as a normal person,not like in Twilight. EPILOGUE NOW UP!
1. Three Stikes Your Out? Guess I Went Over

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Twilight?**

* * *

I'm different.

I'm not saying this because I want people to notice me for my differences. In fact, it's the opposite.

STRIKE ONE: I'm an albino.

No, not the kind with really pale skin and has to carry around sunscreen protect themselves from the searing sun. No I'm the other kind. I asked my mom at one point if I was adopted, but then she showed me the tape of my birth and that synched it for me. You see, my entire family is black.

I know, I know: _How in the world are you white with a black family?_ Well, when God was dealing out the black card, he apparently didn't have enough and ran out or skipped me.

In school, lots of kids would wonder why I was hanging around "African American's" and then I would say because I was one too. Cue five seconds of silence then hysterical laughter. Then there's the, "No seriously" and I have to claim it's true. Then people treat me like the plague.

STRIKE TWO: I hate trends.

When people are wearing high heals and short shorts, or booty shorts as my mom called them, I was adorned in jeans and my Converse. Add that to my hatred of shopping, and you can tattoo 'Loser' on my ass.

STRIKE THREE: My passion is music, movies, and books.

I love classical books. Jane Austen is my all-time favorite author. As for music, I listen to anything from Beethoven and Hayden to My Chemical Romance and AFI. Most polluted teens like Vanessa Hudgens and Miley Cyrus (shudder). With movies, I like to watch comedies the most like Half-Baked and Jackass.

STRIKE FOUR: I hate the sun.

Not because it'll burn my skin like Claudia and that other lady's skin did in Interview With a Vampire, but because I truly don't like it. I even sleep with the pillows covering my eyes so that when I wake, I won't see the sun.

I also love anything cold. I live for it practically. Rain, hail, sleet, and snow (my favorite!), you name it, I love it.

STRIKE FIVE: I can strike up a conversation with guys.

I mean a real conversation too. We can talk about video games, sports, motorcycles, and cars. I have all four of my brothers to thank for that. My main obsession in that area is cars and motorcycles; I love them. The speed and the sleek blackness of a new car. The leather interior and tinted widows…

STRIKE SIX: Not outgoing.

I like to keep to myself for the most part. You can never know who to trust in this world and on small secret could rip your family apart. I don't try out for sports either. It doesn't matter that I know everything about it, sports are a waste of the time in your life...

STRIKE SEVEN: I carry a burden.

I used to be different then how I am now… I'm going to leave it at that and see if you can guess how I was different. You probably won't. Even I am sometimes surprised at what happened to me…

I guess that's my signal to start at the beginning. Or, I guess should say, the end of the beginning…


	2. Things Have Changed For Me

**Sorry it took so long to update. With the start of school and Fay here, it has been pretty hectic. Anyhoo, enjoy the chappie and review.**

**This goes out to Senata-K who was my first review. Thanks for your positive message!**

**Disclaimer: Just cuz I write about em, don't mean I own em. **

* * *

_I used to be different then how I am now… I'm going to leave it at that and see if you can guess how I was different. You probably won't. Even I am sometimes surprised at what happened to me…_

_I guess that's my signal to start at the beginning. Or, I guess should say, the end of the beginning…_

* * *

"Bella, you really don't have to do this," Renee pulled me aside at the airport before I could board the plane.

"Its fine," I assured her. "I want to go." Not a complete lie, but I was a good liar nonetheless. I had to be.

"I'll write you when I get there," I gave her a brief hug and went to go board the plane.

* * *

After getting off my second flight in Port Angeles, I spotted my unc- I mean Charlie waiting for me.

"Is!" he said, using my childhood nickname. I winced at it.

"Actually, it's Bella now," I corrected him.

"Well, it suites you." He grinned as we walked to get my bags. "Ya know, the last time I saw you, you were with-"

I cut him off hastily. "Yup. How times have changed."

I didn't have as many winter clothes as I did before _it_ happened and most of them got damaged, so I only had two bags.

As we walked outside, I quickly put my sunglasses on. Not because it was sunny (ha! Sunny in the rainiest place ever. That's funny.), but because it was an old habit of mine.

We put the luggage in the trunk, climbed into the cruiser (Charlie, the good Chief of Police of Forks. I know, why would they need one?), and started the long drive back to Forks. Luckily, Renee had told Charlie that I didn't talk as much as I used to and so didn't push the 'conversation'.

When we got to Charlie's house, I noticed a red, rusty '58 Chevy Ford out front. (Like I said before, I'm good with car models.)

"Who's Chevy?" I asked.

"Ummm, it's yours actually," Charlie looked embarrassed.

"Really," It was rusty, old, and to top it off a truck; something the old me would have hated.

"I love it. Thanks!" I am not lying. Much.

"Glad you like it," He said gruffly.

We got out and I hauled my suitcase and duffle bag inside and upstairs to my room.

"Is pizza okay?" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Sure," I called back and slammed my door. I winced; I hadn't meant to shut it so hard.

I quickly opened my duffel and shoved the clothes in the oak dresser. When I was finished, I dragged my other bag over to the bed and opened it up. This bag held a lot of memories, not including the suitcase itself.

I sighed and took out my laptop. Renee had given it to me so that we could communicate without the phone. She was always trying to make my life easier, more bearable to live. It didn't always work though.

I took out the video camera and tapes I had gotten for my fourteenth birthday three years ago and set it next to the digital clock on my bedside stand.

Then, I carefully lifted out a sleek, black case and some pieces of paper. I put the paper back into its folder and put it on my dresser.

Lastly, I took out my PS2 and placed it in front of the small TV in my room. As I walked back to my bag, I could see the hundreds of videogames and memory card holders littering the bottom. This, I shoved under my bed. I wasn't ready to play; not yet.

I walked slowly over to the window seat and sat down. At the current moment I could walk and look how I wanted. My walk had a dejected look to it; almost as if even the slightest blow or word could make me snap. My face, on the other hand, had crumpled with relief as soon as I was alone and didn't have to smile or looked pleased. It's not that I couldn't, it was just a relief not to.

I closed my eyes for the tiniest moment and a picture flashed before my eyes…

* * *

_There was a house burning to the ground. There were no screams of pain from the inside because the people inside were already dead. The only screams came from the outside; from a girl curled inside herself, watching the house burn in despair…_

* * *

My eyes opened at the knock on the front door. The pizza was here.

"Bells!" Charlie's voce drifted from downstairs. "If you're hungry, the pizza's here!"

"Coming!" I took one last look out the foggy window and bounded down the steps, taking them two at a time.

"Slow down there tiger," Charlie said at my noisy flight.

"Sorry," I smiled slightly.

When his back was turned, I made sure my back was straight and my face composed. I couldn't afford to slip up.

We ate our pizza in silence. Charlie wasn't much of a talker so the silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually content.

I cleaned up after dinner and told Charlie I was going to bed early.

"Do you know where the school is?" Charlie asked me before I could escape upstairs. "Because I won't be able to be here when you get up."

"Yeah," I racked my brain for a moment. "It's off the highway, right?"

"Okay, just wanted to make sure."

"Good-night Charlie," I gave him a small wave and ran up the steps.

I went to my room to get my bag of necessities and my pajamas (consisting of an old pair of gym shorts and a black shirt) and headed off to the bathroom. The shower calmed me slightly, but never as much as it used to. I was in the shower when _it _had happened.

After I got dressed and brushed my teeth, I stole across the hallway like a spy; I had learned to walk lightly on the balls of my feet as to not make any noises when I had to leave early and not wake anyone.

When I got to my room, I closed the door quietly and literally dived onto the bed. I snuggled under the covers, put a pillow over half my face, and closed my eyes, readying myself for the nightmares to come.


	3. Agent of Chaos

****

Two updates in one day?! What was I thinking you ask? Well it's all for you, reader!

**Disclaimer: I really don't think I can own Twilight with only twenty bucks…**

* * *

_When I got to my room, I closed the door quietly and literally dived onto the bed. I snuggled under the covers, put a pillow over half my face, and closed my eyes, readying myself for the nightmares to come._

I woke up to familiar screams. My screams.

I turned over to look at the clock. 7:00. Good. I have this strategy where I tell myself that I'm gonna wake up five minutes before I actually have to and I get up five minutes later.

I rolled out of bed and picked some clothes out of my dresser randomly. Then, I went to go take a quick shower and brush my teeth. When my shower was done, I wiped the fog off the mirror and stared at my reflection. Pale skin, dark hair, dark eyes. I couldn't help but linger over the color of my skin; it should be a nice, medium brown like mom's was, but no.

"Once an albino, always an albino," I said to my reflection.

I wrapped a towel around myself and walked back to my room. I slid on my jeans and my favorite tee which said 'Should you be looking here?'. With one last glance at the clock, I grabbed my iPod, my graffiti All-Stars (all-stars that look like different people wrote on it. They're way cool.), my black messenger bag, my hat, and sunglasses and raced downstairs.

Charlie had left my car keys on the counter along with a note.

_Sorry I can't be here to see you off on your first day. Here are your keys to the truck. Hopefully you remember the way to Forks High._

_I know that this is a hard time, but I know you can get through this._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

The note brought tears to my eyes. No one had left me a note of good luck for years.

My cell phone alarm went off._** Shoot, seven thirty! I'll be late if I don't hurry!**_

I snagged a granola bar and my leather jacket on my way out the door. I knew it was raining, but I didn't mind getting my hair wet. This was something I had always been forbidden to do.

I hopped in the truck and drove off.

* * *

"You can go sit in the back Ms. Swan," my English teacher told me.

I could see he was about to ask that I take off my hat (which was on backwards) and my glasses (I'm not taking them off till I'm good and ready!) so I silenced him with a raised eyebrow.

He shut-up.

I read the reading list he gave me as he droned on:

_**The Scarlet Letter**_- by Nathaniel Hawthorne

_**The Odyssey**_- by Homer

_**To Kill a Mockingbird**_- by Harper Lee

_**Romeo and Juliet**_- by William Shakespeare

_**Jane Eyre**_- by Charlotte Bronte

and

_**Pride and Prejudice**_- by Jane Austen

I had already read and done reports on most of these so it should be an easy A.

Finally, the bell rang and a boy with slick, black hair and glasses came up to talk to me.

"Hi. I'm Eric. Eric Yorkie." He held out his hand and I shook it with a polite, small smile.

"Bella Swan," I gathered up my books and walked to the classroom door.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Eric's voice was hopeful. To hopeful.

"That's okay," I knew where my classes were.

"Are you sure?" He almost sounded desperate now. "It could be on the other side of campus."

"Actually," I turned him around and pointed to building three. It was no less than ten feet away. "I'm pretty sure I can find it."

"Oh, well," Eric looked nervous.

"I'll see you later okay?" Then I walked off without waiting for an answer.

All day was like this. People would approach me and ask me if I wanted help finding my class. I could tell that they wanted gossip, but what I had to share wasn't something you can tell people with the mind of a six year old.

* * *

Lunch.

Just that one word can send tremors through a person's body. It either means eating in the library or sitting in the caf at the centre of attention.

I would do neither. I had never liked to draw attention to myself; never bragged about my high grades or the things I could do. Only when things like that slapped people in the face did I shrug and say, 'You never asked'.

Well, my plan to sit down alone and listen to my music while drinking a Coke went down the drain. When I got to my Trig class, a girl with big, curly hair attached herself to me like a leech. (I'm actually still looking for the thousand rows of teeth.) She practically dragged me to the caf to meet all her friends: impatiently tapping her foot as I mused over what to eat and then messing up my pin number twice when I went to pay. (Hmm, I wonder if this annoyed her…)

Finally, she dragged me over to, guess where! the centre of the caf (typical).

"Bella," she giggled at all the attention she was getting. _**Selfish, uncaring, popular people**_. "This is Lauren, Angela, Jennifer, Tyler, Mike, Ben, and Erin." She pointed to each person as she aid their names.

The only one who smiled at me (that was a_ girl_ anyway) was Angela. Lauren and Jennifer just looked me up and down and looked away, satisfied at my ordinariness.

I sat down and put my earphones in, turning it down low so that it seemed I was listening.

Then, a gleam caught my eye and I turned around and first saw them


	4. Blood On My Hands

_I sat down and put my earphones in, turning it down low so that it seemed I was listening. _

_Then, a gleam caught my eye and I turned around and first saw them_.

* * *

They were in the far right corner of the room. There were five of them; two girls and three boys. They all sat still and stared off in different directions.

Each one of them was beautiful, without a doubt. They all had matching pale skin, with bags under their eyes.

"Who are you looking at Bella?" Jessica asked me.

As she spoke, one of the guys turned and looked over at us. He had bronze colored hair that was in a messy disarray. He looked at Jess for one second and then turned to look at me.

I'm not a coward or anything, so when people stare at me, I tend to stare back. This situation was no different. I kept his gaze until he looked away first.

I turned back to Jessica, a triumphant smirk on my lips. "Who are they?"

I obviously didn't need to clarify. "Those are the Cullen's. They moved here two years ago with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"Which one is which?"

"Rosalie and Jasper are the blonds; twins actually. Emmett is the buff guy, Alice is the short one, and Edward," I noticed she practically sighed his name. "Is the one with funny looking, reddish-brown hair."

"Do they socialize with anybody?" I was curious as to why a family of gorgeous kids would sit so secluded to everyone else.

"No, but they're all _together_." Jessica paused, waiting for my reaction.

"Get out!" I gasped in fake shock.

Jessica was gullible enough not to hear the sarcasm in my voice.

"Yeah," she nodded eagerly. "And, get this; their parents don't say anything about it."

"Are they adopted or something?" That would be the only reason they would be able to get away with that.

She nodded.

"And they're all taken?" I looked back at their table. Alice had left, but Edward was picking apart a granola bar. I could have sworn he was talking to them; his lips were slightly parted and moving fast.

"Except for Edward," Jessica sighed again. "_Not that he'll take a hint and go out_ _with_ _me_." She mumbled.

"Ya know Jess," I smiled. She obviously thought I didn't hear her. "You really shouldn't mumble, because I can't understand a word you're saying."

With that, I picked up my tray and, reminiscing in the old days, decided to walk gracefully instead of my usual slouch, to the garbage can.

I had just dumped my lunch, when I spotted the Cullen's starting over this way too. So, I straightened my back and walked past them. I wasn't surprised to see that they walked the same way I did. Gracefully, I mean.

I glided past them and to the caf doors. The entire way there, I could feel four pairs of shocked eyes on my back.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, but I don't have much time and I have to update Bring On the Thunder too.**

**Please review. I know some people are reading this story, but not saying what they think. I don't care if it's good or bad, just say something!**


	5. All That Im Livin For? Nothing actually

**This chapter goes out to Gilla. Thanks for your review! Btw, since school has resumes , I won't be updating that often. Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays defiantly. But I might occasionally update between then too.**

**Disclaimer: I think I was supposed to say something about Twilight here…**

* * *

_I had just dumped my lunch, when I spotted the Cullen's starting over this way too. So, I straightened my back and walked past them. I wasn't surprised to see that they walked the same way I was. Gracefully, I mean. _

_I glided past them and to the caf doors. The entire way there, I could feel four pairs of shocked eyes on my back._

As I walked to my Biology class listening to Underclass Hero by Sum 41, I was thinking about Edward. Why was he staring at me? And why did he look so shocked that I could walk like they do? Hmm, must be stealing their brownies or something. (I've always said stealing their brownies instead of fire. I don't know why either.)

When I got to class, the teacher-Banner, I think it is-was already standing at the front of the classroom going through some slides.

"Mr. Banner?" I asked to make sure it was him.

"Yes?" He looked up.

I was surprised to see how young he was. He had to be at least twenty-seven. He had short black hair and ice blue eyes. Handsome in the eyes of any sane teenage girl. But not in mine. **(BTW, the person I discribed as Mr. Banner, is a real person. His name was Mr. Focht(pronounced Fout) and he really was that hot. Not that I thought so...)**

"I'm Bella Swan; I'm new here," I gave him my sentimental small smile and handed him my slip.

He didn't look surprised or in awe like some other teachers, so I was grateful.

"Ah. I've been waiting to see the famous Swan all the teachers keep talking about," He smiled jokingly and I couldn't help but gin the tiniest bit.

"Students too," He added as his pupils started filing in.

"Straightforward are we?" I asked as he signed my paper.

He grinned. "I call em like I see em. And you can sit next to Mister Cullen."

I turned around and saw Edward sitting at the only lab table with an empty seat. I suppressed a groan; being the star pupil my last AP Bio class, I was sure to (UNINTENTIONALLY) steal more brownies from him.

Nonetheless, I threw my shoulders back and glided (okay, I'm showing off. Sue me.) To my seat. I noticed that Edward stiffened and scooted his chair away when I passed under the air vent.

_**Hmm, suspicious.**_

Okay…Theme glares! (points in Edward's direction.)

I mean it when I say this. All during class, he saw glaring at me so hard, I thought he wanted to drill holes in my head. Then, when I brushed my hair back from my face and sighed in boredom, he looked at me like I was some dirty leech trying to touch the Prodigal or something!

Finally, I whispered, "Why don't you just kill me already?! It's not like I have anything to live for!"

Woops, I hadn't meant for that last part to slip out. Even so, the look on Edward's face was priceless. Man! I wish I had my camera with me!

Just then, the bell rang and I practically ran out the room. All the while, Edward stared after me, mouth open in shock.

**Hmm, looks like Bella is a bit irritated... **

**Reviews please!**


	6. Capital G for GO AWAY!

_Just then, the bell rang and I practically ran out the room. All the while, Edward stared after me, mouth open in shock._

* * *

Well it serves him right! Who died and made him so snobby and hostile!

As I walked down the hall, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stopped me.

"Hi," He smiled. "I'm Mike Newton."

"Bella," I gave him a polite nod. I knew his type: act nice and polite, easy their way into your life, and then WHAM! you're out on a date that turns into more than just watching a movie.

How much do you wanna bet that he's been having fantasies about me and him "getting to know each other better"?

"I was wondering if I could walk you to your next class." His voice was hopeful.

"Sorry, I have gym next. I think-" I started to tell him that I could find it just fine and didn't need an escort, he interrupted me.

"Well that's great! I have gym next too!" He smiled at me. Again.

_**Fantabulous,**_ I thought wryly.

We started walking to gym and he talked about guess what? Him. I swear our conversation could have gone like this:

Mike: So how do you like it here in Forks?

Me: Well, to tell you the truth, I'm mildly depressed and am going to commit suicide when I get home from school.

Mike: (_nodding, but not really hearing_) Cool. So, I can totally understand about the sun. I used to live in California…

I'm not lying either. It was a relief to get to the gym and leave Mike to talk to Coach Clapps.

After talking to the coach about the rules and getting a uniform, I sat down on the bleachers and used an old tactic of mine so that I could listen to my iPod. All I had to do was put the wire up the back of my shirt, hide the earphones with my hair, and in seconds I was listening to Capital G by Nine Inch Nails.

Soon, the bell rang halfway through one of the Harry Potter soundtracks and I picked up my messenger bag to leave. It had been a trying day for me; I actually had to pretend I liked school.

As I walked through the parking lot, I spotted a silver car not to far away from my truck. I stared at the car and my mouth opened in shock.

It was _the_ car. MY DREAM CAR!

I walked over to the Volvo with my mouth still open and saw that yes, this was _the_ S60R Volvo with tan leather seats, an amazing sound system, and incredible gas mileage ( not to mention horse power!) that was in front of me!

I reached my hand out to it and, still not touching it, air-traced the curve of the trunk.

"Can I help you?" An impatient voice asked from behind me.

I gasped and whirled around. Edward was slightly glaring at me and clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Nope, not at all," I was never one to back down from a fight, but, not only did I have a sense I would lose, I had a favor to ask him. So, I decided to be smart and wait till he felt better.

I sprinted to the car- oops, sorry, truck- and quickly climbed inside. Putting the key in the ignition, I drove away, still tempted to touch the arrogant Edward. I mean his CAR, not- never mind.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. The hurricanes are causing a lot of problems and we might have to evacuate soon.**

**BTW, that thing w/the headphones is true. My friend and I used to do it all the time and we never got caught!**


	7. Learning to Fall

**Hey guys! Sorry it ook so long to update. I hope this makes up for it!**

**BTW, there was a review asking when Bella's 'burden' would be know and all i can say is that 1. You'll never guess correctly and 2. to look at how she talks about herself. There are hints od 'Old' and 'New'. Also, this chapter reveals a little bit more about Bella, both 'O' and 'N'.**

**Disclaimer: ME: I don't Twilight, Learning to Fall, To Kill a Mockingbird, nor the quote from Dane Cook's Vicious Circle.**

**EDWARD: So...what do you own?**

**ME: You?**

**EDWARD: I don't think so.**

* * *

_I sprinted to the car- oops, sorry, truck- and quickly climbed inside. Putting the key in the ignition, I drove away, still tempted to touch the arrogant Edward. I mean his CAR, not- never mind._

As I pulled over near the house, I thought of Edward's penetrating glares. Again. Why would he look at me like that when I hadn't done anything?

Not, I thought as I opened the front door and shed my coat and shoes, that I should care. I had learned to ignore things like jealously and anger. I'd had to.

As I walked into the kitchen to get dinner started, I felt my heart sinking as I opened the fringe and saw that we only had milk, eggs, sausage, bacon, and fish. Once upon a time, I liked all of these things- well, not the fish-and would have eaten them without hesitation. But things were different now; I was different.

I sighed and put the fish out on the counter. The new me likes fish apparently. Luckily, I found some Mac n Cheese in a cupboard and set that out too.

Satisfied with the dinner plans, I ran up the stairs with my bag to get a start on my homework. I was still reading To Kill a Mockingbird, when Charlie came home.

"Hey," I had just gotten to the top of the stairs when he appeared in the hallway. "Fish and Mac n Cheese okay?"

He gave me a relieved smiled and said, "Sure, I'll just go get cleaned up; call me when dinner's ready."

True to my word, we had fish (which so did NOT taste like chicken as everyone says) and when we were done, I raced back upstairs and got a shower.

When I came back downstairs, Charlie was in the entertainment room with a football game on, but the volume off.

_**Uh oh,**_ I thought as I automatically took a seat across from him. _**The TV on but the volume off is always a bad sign with Charlie. He wants to talk.**_

"Bells," Charlie cleared his throat as he began. "I know that it took a while to get you here, and I'm sorry Renee and I couldn't have gotten to you sooner."

"Its fine-" I began but he cut me off.

"No, Isabella, it's not," Charlie ran his hand through his hair as he called me Isabella; another bad sign. "We should have been ready; you shouldn't have had to-to… Just know that if you ever want to talk, I'm right here."

I tried to hold back the overwhelming urge to let something slip, but I kept quiet and nodded while looking at my hands. It made me look like I was trying not to cry.

"Okay," He breathed a sigh of relief and turned the sound back on.

""G'night," I mumbled and walked up the stairs. I'm not ready; not yet.

* * *

He wasn't here.

Not that I expected him to be; I could feel it in my bones as I got dressed this morning. After yesterday's show, I figured he would be out of school for at least a week if not more.

Still, when I got to the cafeteria, my gaze would casually sweep the entire perimeter, not staying on the Cullen table longer than the others.

Biology was nice too. I took a quick liking to Mr. Banner and soon, I was getting to class early so we could talk. I wasn't crushing or anything, but a friendship there.

I told him of every hormonal girl's crush on him and he laughed saying that he had purposefully shown the class his wedding ring and he could still hear half the girls muttering about it.

Still, I wasn't stupid; I wouldn't be telling him anything important. Just science and books and, sometimes, how his kid and wife were doing.

I wasn't relaxed here, but I could survive.

Then, Monday rolled around and just knew Edward would be at school. So, that morning, I chose my outfit with care, going for the 'I don't really care' look. (Not that I couldn't managed that in my sleep.)

By the time I left the house, I was wearing jeans, a thin purple jacket (even though it was snowing), a beanie, sunglasses, and one of my favorite tees that said, "There are three things we're all gonna do: we're all gonna cry we're all gonna lie, and…(on the back) we're all gonna take painful shits". Ahh humor: it sooths my soul.

When I pulled into the school parking lot, I saw the Cullen's disappearing under an awning. All five of them.

I parked my car and ran to class, contemplating lunch.

* * *

"…So then, she gives me a 'D' on my paper. Can you believe that?!" Jessica was ranting to me about her (terrible) English essay on World Literature.

"Nope," I was scrolling through the songs on my iPod as she talked. I was used to pretending to listen to constant blabbering. I do it all the time.

I had just settled on 'Learning to Fall' by Boys like Girls when we walked in the caf and I did my habitual sweep of the place. I saw with satisfaction that Edward was indeed here.

The Cullen's were all laughing as Emmett shook his snow-filled hair out all over the place. I studied Edward's face carefully and decided that something was different. I dropped it for now; figuring that I would get a closer look in class.

"Bella, what do you want?" Jessica asked as we passed through the lunch line.

Keeping an eye on Edward through my curtain of hair, I grabbed a Pepsi and an apple as we got up the register. Through my peripheral vision, I thought I saw Edward frown slightly.

_**Hmm, he's obviously not happy with my food choices. **_

As I sat down, I saw Edward still looking. So, just to tease him, I opened my bottle of Pepsi and drank a little, but left the apple sitting in front of me. That was okay, I never liked apples anyway.

After a half-hour of nodding and agreeing with everything everyone says, I got up and started walking to Mr. Banner's class.

It started raining as soon as I walked outside. Even though I liked rain, I liked snow better. Still, halfway to class, I stopped in an open area and turned my face upward. The rain felt good on my face. I raised my arms and, as a familiar song came on my iPod, I started dancing.

Just dancing, nothing special. Except I shouldn't be able to dance like this. New Bella was clumsy and couldn't do what I was doing now. But still, it felt good to let the Old me out.

I held me arms in such a way that, it looked like I should have a partner, and twirled around. I did an old, elegant ballroom dance and then, as I came in to a spin, I felt a hand grab mine and spin me close to him.

Edward.** (I was going to stop here, but figured that that would be to cruel)**

Or at least, an Edward of my imagination. Because when I blinked (and I rubbed my eyes a little) he was gone.

I looked around and, seeing on one, quickly walked to class. The whole way, I thought about my small vision.

_**But maybe it wasn't. His hand felt real enough, even though it was slightly cold and hard. Then again, maybe I was letting my imagination run away with me. **_

As I walked in the door, Mr. Banner gave me a smile.

"So," I asked as I sat down. "What's on the agenda today? Dissecting cats maybe?"

He smiled as he set up the microscopes and slides on each table.

"Not exactly," He told me what we were doing and I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? Are you sure the students can handle that degree of academics?" I asked.

"Well," He admitted sheepishly. "I did put you and Mr. Cullen together so that no one could cheat. You two are the smartest in the class."

The bell rang then and, after taking out my notebook to write my annual letters, I heard a voice say, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

Let the inspection begin.

* * *

**Well? What did you guys think? If you're a little confused about the annual letters part, PM me and I MIGHT just tell you. Or leave a review telling me what you think it means.**

**I'm pushing for at least ten reviews before i update the next chapter, so REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. The Ghost of You Or Ghosts I Guess

**I'm trying to get at least two more reviews before I update again. PLEASE!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned My Chemical Romance, I'd be rich. If I owned Scooby-Doo, I'd be richer. If I owned Twilight, I'd be the richest person in the universe. I obviously don't own anything because I can't even pay off my 1.20 fine at the library.**

* * *

_The bell rang then and, after taking out my notebook to write my annual letters, I heard a voice say, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."_

_Let the games begin._

I stopped writing for a second so that I could turn my head to give him a polite nod and said, "Bella."

I put my head down again as I continued writing:

_I know you'll never get a chance to see what's on this letter, but I just wanted to say that-_

"I'm sorry about my rude behavior last week," Edward interrupted my writing again. "Both in class and near my car. I was not myself."

_**I'll bet**_.

I folded my paper over and slowly turned to look at him. Hmm, his skin is less pale, maybe a little flushed from the snow, but-

"No that's fine," I said as I observed his features. "It's not every day people act like I should die. I didn't mind."

He frowned slightly at the sarcasm tinting voice.

"I-," He started to say something, but the bell rang and Mr. Banner called for our attention.

While he was talking about the lab we would be doing, I resumed my inspection through my make-shift curtain of hair.

-his eyes were definitely a different color too. I remember the endearing, pitch-black of his eyes. Today, they were butterscotch yellow.

"-you'll be working with your lab partners to-," Mr. Banner's words floated into my mind.

Also, the noticeable bags under his eyes were almost gone now. Less noticab- Wait, WHAT! WORK WITH OUR LAB PARTNERS! Please tell me that it's not the person next to us!

I mean, I knew that we had a lab, but I thought that it would be an INDEPENDENT lab! Shoot! Crap it all!

"Get to work," Mr. Banner told us in a tern voice.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward turned to me and gave me a dazzling smile. Not that I was affected by it.

"Sure," I shrugged and reached for the first slide.

I quickly put the plastic under the scope and adjusted the settings to 100. Perfect. "Prophase is number one."

"Wait," Edward reached out to stop my fingers from removing the slide. As he did, I got a shock and jerked my hand away.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, and slid the scope in his line of vision. "Yes, it's prophase."

I took the paper Mr. Banner had lain out and, agreeing with his assessment, wrote our answer in the space.

Edward reached over and put in another slide.

"Anaphase," he said as he observed.

"May I take a look?" I asked politely.

He maneuvered the scope in my direction, and when I took a look, saw that it was, indeed, anaphase.

I quickly glanced down at our paper and saw that Edward had already written down the answer. That's insulting. He wrote down the answer even before I checked to make sure that it was right. Almost as if my opinion wouldn't matter anyway.

"Next," I said and held out my hand. Edward placed the slide on my hand so that our skin didn't touch again, I noticed.

"Metaphase," I said and passed him the microscope again.

And it went on like this for two more questions. It was highly irritating, let me tell you.

"So," Edward said after a moment of silence. "It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"

I thought for a moment.

"Nope," I kept my eyes down as I resumed my letters.

"You don't like the snow," Edward said. Not asked, _said_.

"No, I do," I replied.

Edward looked at me for a moment. "You like the snow, but not the fights, then?"

Finally, a proper guess.

"Mhmm," I nodded.

"So Forks must be an easy place for you to live in then, seeing as it rains and snows here all of the time" he said.

I stopped writing and turned to stare at him. _**Is he kidding? Wait, that's right: he doesn't know. **_

After making eye contact for five or six seconds, I decided to tell the truth.

"No," I shook my head, a sad smile playing on my lips. "It's not."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked me, curiosity plain on his face.

"I really shouldn't. You wouldn't be able to keep up."

Edward smiled slightly. "I think I can."

I thought for a second and decided to tell **A** truth. Not **THE** truth. Well, I'll have to change a thing here and there, but it'll work.

"Well," I started off slowly. "My…_mom_, Renee got remarried not to long ago." **Lie.**

"That's not very complex," Edward argued, but his expression softened nonetheless.

"Well, it's not that I don't like Phil or anything. He's a couple years younger, but I don't mind. It just that," I sighed. "Phil plays minor league baseball and travels a lot, and, being newly weds, mom wanted to go too."

"So she sent you here," Edward concluded.

"No, I sent myself," my voice was defensive. "It was obvious that she wanted to travel with him, so I told her I'd come and stay with Ch- _dad_, for a while."** Lie.**

"But, you don't seem very happy," Edward observed.

"So?" I gave a bitter laugh-the only type of laugh I let out now. "What does it matter? Besides, if you knew me, you would know that I'm-,"

I snapped my mouth shut suddenly. I had already said too much. My only hope would be that Edward wouldn't notice.

"That you're…what?" Edward asked me.

"That I..." I looked around nervously and came up with an excuse that would make him drop it. "…noticed your eyes are a different color!"

Edward looked startled.

"I'm sorry," he said expressionlessly. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Just then, Mr. Banner called the class to order and we went over our answers. We had just finished, when the bell rang. I already had my stuff packed, so I picked up my bag and rushed to the door.

Unfortunately, I ran into Edward at the door. Literally. His teeth were clenched as I quickly stepped back and let him pass.

I observed the way his fists were clenching and unclenching, as if resisting the urge to hit something. Something about this movement stirred a repressed memory…

I shook it off and ran to gym; this isn't the time or the place to think about _it_.

* * *

After I made dinner and finished my homework, I left a note on the counter for Charlie saying where I would be going. I had just finished my letters and was going to place them before sundown.

I put my hat and sunglasses on and rushed out the door. I decided to use an old bike in the garage instead of my truck; anyone would notice who was in it five miles away.

I straddled the bike, put on my helmet, and pulled out into the street.

As I rode, my feet peddled in time to the music on my iPod:

**I never s****aid I'd lie and wait forever.  
If I died, we'd be together now **

_So very true. But they wouldn't have wanted that_.

…**You are never coming home never coming home **

**Could I? **

**Should I?  
****And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are never, ever-**

_Also true. You are never coming back to me; none of you. And without you guys, how will I ever feel at home? There were some many things we hadn't done yet; so many things to learn about each other…__**  
**_

**Ever get the feeling that you're never  
all alone?**

**And i remember, now, at the top of my lungs in my arms****, she dies****  
**

_And how I wish that it didn't have to happen like that. She shouldn't have had to die in my arms. That's not how she would want me to remember her.__**  
**_

**She die-e-ies **

…**And all the wounds that are ever  
gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never  
gonna catch me  
**

_No one caught me. No one ever will. I've come to terms with that. More battle scars to hide from the other wandering eyes.__**  
**_

**If i fall  
If I fall  
down **

_To late, I already fell. No ifs,and__s,or buts about it.__**  
**_

**…Never coming home  
never coming home  
Could I? **

_No.__**  
**_

**Should I?  
**

_Yes._**  
**

**And all the wounds that are ever  
gonna scar me**

I stopped the bike as I reached my destination. Forks Cemetery.

I climbed off and set my bike carefully on the ground. As I walked through the iron gates, I took a deep breath and went forward.

After a minute of walking, I finally found the graves I was looking for. There were fourteen graves that I needed to go to. Each one right next to the other near the rest of the P's.

I lay a letter on each grave and, at the last one, sat down and began to talk.

"Hey, how's it going? I started the therapy today. I wrote everyone letters. It helped a little, but I can't say that I'm cured." A tear rolled down my cheek. "I hate that this happened to you guys. It was all my fault and I can't tell you how sorry I am. Not that you'll ever know; you're all gone."

My voice faltered and I stopped talking. My throat was too tight and tingly to speak anymore.

When my I could speak, I sang a line for each person from their favorite song because they had always liked it when I sang to them.

At the other far end, I sang the theme song for Scooby-Doo: it was my littlest brother's favorite. The sad thing is, he was only nine. My youngest sibling was seven.

"HOW COULD YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME? I NEEDED THEM!" I shouted at the sky.

I fell down on all fours and curled up into a tight ball. Next to my family.


	9. Paralyzed By This Misery

**Thanks to:**

**oceanlover14**

**Gilla**

**SPiDERMONkEY-LOvE**

**and Katherine.Cullenxx**

**for your reviews. They made me smile with happiness! (And mischievously cuz no one knows what's gonna happen next…)**

**SPiDERMONkEY-LOvE- no, it really is 14 or fourteen graves. That was not a typo**

**Gilla- I know, wasn't it? Bet no one saw THAT one coming.**

**I'm trying for at least 4 more reviews before i update so...yeah. REVIEWS ROCK MY MYSPACE!**

* * *

"_HOW COULD YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME? I NEEDED THEM!" I shouted at the sky. _

_I fell down on all fours and curled up into a tight ball. Next to my family._

When I reached my bike, it was both dark and raining. I didn't mind though. What I did mind, was the crazy feeling I had that someone was watching me.

I lifted up my bike and climbed back on. As I peddled, I mulled that slight uneasiness over in my head. I had felt uneasy before, but that was an I'm-a-creepy-stalker-and-I'm-watching-you kind of situation. This was more of a protective gaze.

_**Well, **_I thought as I listened to The Academy Is…, _**at least I know I'm relatively safe.**_

When I got to the house, I put the bike back in the garage and jogged inside.

"Dad?" I called out as I pulled of my shoes and walked into the living room.

"Hey Bells," He said as he turned down the volume of the game a little. "Did you do what you had to do? Ya know, get it out of your system a bit?"

I nodded and, for once, I was telling the truth.

"I ate before I left, so I'm gonna go to bed now," I backed away as I talked.

"Bells?" Charlie called out before I could dash upstairs.

"Yeah?" I poked my head around the corner.

"I'm glad you went back to see them," he gave me a small smile.

"Me too Charlie; me too."

* * *

_**Something bad is going to happen today.**_

That was the first thought that entered my mind as I woke up this morning. I briefly considered staying in bed, but threw that thought out the window. I had an important Spanish test today that I couldn't miss.

I sighed and rolled out of bed. Then, picking up my bag of necessities, my Dark Knight tee with the Joker on it, and black skinny jeans, I shuffled to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I went back to my room and pulled on my knee-high leather boots.

I grabbed my stuff, ran downstairs, and, after snagging a Coke and a granola bar, went outside. The driveway was very icy and sprinkled with snow. To people who haven't walked on icy snow before, just walking might seem like a death wish, but to me, it was like walking on grass.

I climbed in my truck and drove to school. When I got there, I deliberately parked as far from the Cullen's-who were standing around talking-car as possible. I had almost given away to much information yesterday and I didn't want Edward coming up to me and asking me about it.

As I walked to the back of my truck (I'm thinking Nancy would be a good name…), I accidentally dropped my binder. A picture flew out of the side as it did. I knelt down and picked up the picture. My eyes widened when I recognized it.

It was a picture of-

_**Screech!**_

I quickly stood up and looked toward the sound. I just barley had time to process what was going on around me. The first thing that caught my eye was Edward Cullen's horrified face. The next thing I saw was a big blue van skidding towards me.

I knew I had just enough time to move out of the way, but I chose not to.

"Thank you," I whispered and bowed my head.

Just then, a hand pulled me down by the waist. A _cold_ hand.

I stared up in shock at Edward's intent face as his hand shot out and stopped the van, which was less than ten feet away, from hitting both of us.

_**Oh butter nuts,**_ I thought. _**He probably didn't want me to see that.**_

Just as I thought that, Edward looked over at me. The surprise was evident in his eyes so I did the only thing I could do: I fainted.

Well, not really.

I just slowed my breathing down and calmed my facial expression.

Unfortunately, I couldn't block out the screaming all around me. I felt Edward's arm tighten around me as he proceeded to stand up and pick me up with him. He walked around the van and waited all of two seconds before the ambulance got here.

"BELLA!" I heard Charlie's voice call out louder than the others.

I felt my weight being shifted from one pair of arms to another pair before being lain on a gurney. A rough hand stroked my cheek before turning away to ask about my condition.

That would be Charlie. Only god knows what he would do without me; his last living family member.

* * *

Minutes later, I was at the hospital. From what I'd heard, Edward had managed to convince the EMTs that he was fine, but got to ride in the front seat of the vehicle.

_**He's probably waltzing right in like he owns the place. I mean, come on. His dad is a skilled doctor, not Brad Pitt.**_

When I was wheeled into a room, I waited until they wheeled Tyler Crowley (I could tell it was Tyler by his moans of pain. He does the same thing when he looks at Lauren, but not in pain.) to "wake up".

As soon as I opened my eyes and asked in a groggy voice, "What happened? Where am I?" a nurse came over and kindly explained that I had almost been hit by a car, and they were waiting for me to wake up so they could take some tests.

Then, without a word of consent from me, I was put in a wheelchair and wheeled of again (what am I?! a grocery cart?!) to get some x-rays done.

Finally (FINALLY!), they were done and I was back in the hospital room. As soon as I entered, Tyler started apologizing to me and saying that he never saw me standing there.

"How did you get out of the way?" Tyler asked.

"Edward Cullen pulled me out of the way," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh," Tyler said.

I took that moment of silence to curl up on my bed and close my eyes. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and (surprise, surprise! Not.) I was tired.

I had just reached that brink of sleep land when a musical voice asked, "Is she sleeping?"

"Not anymore," I answered crankily before slowly cracking open my eyes.

"Well," I saw Edward shrug through blurry eyes. "I thought you had been here long enough, so I came to spring you."

Then, a doctor walked around the corner and I thought, _**Brad Pitt can go and die for all I care! Who would notice with Dr. Cullen here!**_

And it was true. Dr. Cullen had blonde hair, and the same pale skin and bags under his eyes as his kids. He was also stunningly handsome.

"Well," he said as he looked at my medical papers and x-rays. "Ms. Powell-"

"It's Swan," I corrected quickly. But not quickly enough. Edward heard.

"But it says here that-," Dr. Cullen began looking a little confused.

"I changed it when I moved here," I explained.

"Okay then, Ms. Swan," he started again. "I've looked at your x-rays and, since everything is good, you're free to go."

"Excellent." I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and jumped down. I wanted to go back to bed.

"You're a very lucky girl," Dr. Cullen told me as he crossed over to the end of the bed.

"Sure, sure," I said dubiously.

As I walked to the door, I passed Edward.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked under my breath.

Edward stiffened and leaned back slightly.

"Your father is waiting for you in the lobby," he said to me.

I sighed impatiently. "It'll just take a second."

Edward turned around and angrily stalked out of the room. And with good reason too.

I calmly followed him out and down the hallway and waited until he had stopped and turned around to speak.

"I know what happened," I whispered. "I won't say anything to anyone about it, but you need to know that you shouldn't have done what you did."

Edward had been about to protest against my first comment, but at my second, he looked startled.

"Why?" he asked, his voice almost angry.

"Because," I looked up at him. "I can't escape prophecy. I can't cheat death again."

I started walking away, but stopped a couple steps away and said, "Thank you for the gesture though. That was quite thoughtful."

Then, I left Edward behind; stupefied to speechlessness. Again.


	10. I Never Wanted To Google It

**Virtual candy bars to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter!**

**megan- I warned everyone that no one would figure out what happened. what I've put out so far is only an excerpt compared to the rest...**

**Katherine.Cullenxx- thanks! but don't die until I finish the story; then you're free to die as you please.**

**Gilla- frankly, I do too. even though BOtT is my 1****st**** baby, I like this B better bcuz she's based off of, well, me. **

**Also, kudos to:**

**babbl3**

**and**

**Twilightfan0195 for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I may make snazzy characters and sneak things from movie scenes, but that doesn't mean I own them.**

* * *

"_Because," I looked up at him. "I can't escape prophecy. I can't cheat death."_

_I started walking away, but stopped a couple steps away and said, "Thank you for the gesture though. That was quite thoughtful."_

_Then, I left Edward behind; stupefied to speechlessness. Again._

We weren't talking.

I mean Edward and me. It's like he accidentally committed a murder, found out I saw, and then started treating me like a pariah. Boys.

Or is he?

When I tried to ask him about it on our Bio field trip a week or two ago, and our conversation was, well, I don't even know how to describe it...

* * *

_Plants. I don't like them all to much. Maybe because everything I touch dies._

_I looked up and saw Edward a couple paces away. _

_**Good, now I can talk to him.**_

"_Hey Edward," I paused and waited for him to say something. No such luck; he won't even turn around! _

"_Really?" I shook my head in disappointment and walked around him._

"_What's in Jacksonville?" He asked as I walked._

_What the futon! I wasn't anywhere near him when I was muttering to myself about Jacksonville!_

_Nonetheless, I kept my face calm as I asked, "How did you know about that?"_

_Edward paused for a moment. "You didn't answer my question."_

_I refrained from screaming in his face as I answered: "Well, you don't answer any of mine. You don't even say 'Hi'."_

"_Hi," Edward finally took a hint and said something right._

_I took a deep breath before I asked him a question._

"_So, are you gonna tell me how you stopped the van?"_

_Edward paused again. This time it was longer._

"_Yeah, umm," Stalling, are we Mr. Cullen? "I had an adrenaline rush; you can Google it."_

* * *

GOOGLE IT?! ARE YOU _KIDDING_ ME?!

That excuse was so sorry, I had to walk away to avoid laughing/screaming in his face. Then again, we can't all have a career in Perfect Lies 101.

At the current moment, I was sitting in a kitchen chair, feet on the table, reading Velocity by Dean Koontz. I had just gotten to the part where a guy fell off a roof and was killed by an ugly gnome his wife made, when the phone rang.

I gave a deep sigh and put the book down. Why oh why is there such a thing as a phone book?

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Great; it's Ms. Jessica-I only-want-to-hang-around-you-for-gossip-and-popularity Stanley.

I wanted to say, '_No, it's the Loch-ness Monster,'_ but figured that might be a little rude, so I said, "Yeah, what's up Jess?"

"Well…" Jess started off slowly. _**Hmm, that's weird; for Jess anyway**_. "I was just wondering if…"

"Jess," I interrupted, getting a little impatient. _**What was up with the Olympians always beating around the bush?!**_ "Say what you need to say. I need to cook dinner."

"Sorry," She mumbled. "IwasjustwonderingifIcouldaskMiketotheSpringFormal." (I was just wondering if I could ask Mike to the Spring Formal.)

She had spit out that last part so fast; any person who wasn't used to people talking like that wouldn't have caught it. I did though.

"Sure Jess, I won't mind," I have to admit, I wasn't surprised that she asked my permission. I knew the power I had over these boys. The look in their eyes; the way they hover around. It was strangely comforting because I was used to it, but it was still weird because they weren't the same _people_ I was used to.

"Great!" Jess sounded genuinely happy. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the dance?"

"Yeah," I wasn't going because that night was very special and I had things to do. "Now stop talking to me and go call Mike."

"Thanks Bee!" Jess hung up.

I froze as soon as the nickname left her mouth.

"_Yeah, thanks Bee_," a mocking voice came from behind me. A voice I knew.

I turned around slowly and there was my best friend Jordan.

She gave me an evil smile and said, "_Your time is coming Bee. You can't escape death again._"

Then I fainted for real. Not because Jordan wasn't my bff anymore.

But because she was dead.

* * *

**Well? Am I evil or what!**

**If you want to find out what happens, I'm looking for at least five more reviews before I update again. So… REVIEW! Please?**


	11. Ready, Set, Go!

**

* * *

**

Thank you for being so patient with me as I got some stuff done. I kept feeling this tug at the back of my mind that said

_**update…update…UPDATE ALREADY**_**! And I figure that was you guys. Besides, this was more like three chapters in one. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but i do own Jordan, Alex, Anthony, Avery, Breanna, Johanna, and Josie. OH! and Bella's ninja moves! **

* * *

"_Yeah, thanks Bee__," a mocking voice came from behind me. A voice I knew._

_I turned around slowly and there was my best friend Jordan. _

_She gave me an evil smile and said, "__Your time is coming Bee. You can't escape death again.__"_

_Then I fainted for real. Not because Jordan wasn't my bff anymore._

_But because she was dead._

When I came to, I heard the door of Charlie's cruiser closing. I quickly got up and, holding my head, rushed upstairs to the bathroom. My face was paler than usual and my lips had drained of all color.

**She's come back for me,** I thought as I splashed cool water on my face.** There's no going back now.**

I turned off the light and, after poking my head around the corner to explain to Charlie that I wasn't hungry, I headed off to bed.

* * *

_I opened my eyes with a jolt. _

_All around me was darkness, but I knew were I was going. I could feel the ground under my feet; the leaves crunching with each step. I was going to Jordan's house for a sleepover. Even though today was my birthday, mom and I had gotten into an argument and I said I wasn't staying home tonight._

_I ran up the stairs to the house and, before I could ring the doorbell, Jordan answered the door with a smile. _

"_Come on in," she said and closed the door behind me._

_I dropped my bag in the entryway and looked around._

"_Where are your parents?" I asked as we went into the kitchen._

_Jordan shrugged. "They went off to some conference in Amherst. So, what's up? Family problems again?"_

_I nodded and slumped down in the bar chair at the counter. I knew I was wrinkling my uniform, but I didn't care. _

"_Avery got kicked out of college, Alex and Anthony were caught trying to steal bike parts and are on probation, Josh got suspended for fighting, Breanna is being a brat because she wants everything she doesn't have, and Johanna and Josie keep pulling pranks and blaming it on me. I'm tired of always trying to please mom and dad and them never opening their eyes to the truth about everyone else."_

_I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. "I just want this horrible life to be over."_

"_I can help with that," said a voice from behind me._

_I started to turn, but felt a blade touch my neck._

"_No, no, no," Jordan cooed. "We wouldn't want you to turn around and slit you pretty little neck, now would we?"_

_I was shocked. "Jordan, what are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing," she snarled. "Now get up, and don't say a word."_

_She guided me to the living room where she proceeded to tie me to a chair._

"_Why are you doing this," I demanded._

"_Because," Jordan looked down at me with obvious hatred. "You're little miss perfect. Always getting good grades, on the honor roll, ballroom dancer, captain of the cheerleading, gymnastics, flag, and track team. Graced with slightly tanned skin and a beautiful personality, blah, blah, blah,"Jordan explained. "But I found someone who will give me what you have so that I can leave this crazy life: parents in debt, having to stand on a corner and sell yourself so that you can afford money to feed your family. _

"_And the best part is," Jordan gave a crazed laugh. "No one will even know it was me. With no trace of your body or anyone else's in your families, I'll just be a grieving friend."_

"_You can't get away with this you know," I told her calmly. Now was not the time to panic._

"_Who said I was going to kill you," Jordan said. _

_Then, in walked this tall guy with blonde hair. He was the new kid at our school and had attached himself to Jordan like a leech. I didn't know his name, but I knew that he was weird. He would always just stand around, looking at everyone with his ice-blue eyes. Now though, his blue eyes were now…RED EYES?_

"_Do you finish the others, sweetie?" Jordan asked him sweetly._

"_Yes." 'Sweetie' walked over to Jordan and yanked her into a rough kiss. For what I could see, I looked me like he was trying to suck some of her blood through her mouth. Sure enough, when he pulled away, there was red dripping slightly out the corner of her mouth._

"_Now can you finish her off?" Jordan whined. Apparently she had been asking awhile._

_**Talk about backstabbing you bff,**__ I though sardonically._

"_Why don't you do it?" he asked Jordan and handed her a sharper knife._

_Jordan approached me and leaned down in my face to whisper one last word: "Goodbye Bee."_

_She lifted her arm as if to stab me, but suddenly, she jolted back as if someone had shocked her. When she fell at me feet in a heap, I realized that the guy had taken the other knife and stabbed her with it. _

_I stared down in horror at what used to be my best friend. Dead now._

_The guy walked up to me from where he had been leaning against the wall __**(How did he get over there so fast?)**__. From our closeness, I could see that his eyes were no longer red, but black __**(Why? What caused the change?)**__ The guy leaned closer and lifted the hand with the knife in it. He ran the knife gently down the side of my neck, buried his face in my hair, and took a deep breath. Then, just as suddenly, he was back across the room as if he hadn't moved._

_**Vampire,**__ my thoughts concluded. I was in love with fantasy and mythology so it I knew the signs: the pale skin, red eyes, and cold that emanated off him when he had leaned to close. _

"_Ya know Bee," he said my name mockingly. "I think that I'm going to give you a head start on this chase. I do like a good hunt and," he scanned my body. "It seems that you would be a good challenge."_

_He was suddenly and impossibly behind me, untying Jordan's knots easily. _

_I had no time to look back as I dashed out of the room, their earlier words running through my head, 'Do you finish the others?' 'Yes.'_

_I knew who they were talking about even as I raced down the street. My heart was pumping and I willed my legs to go faster than they ever had during any track meet. _

_My house came into view and I ran up to the open door. The first thing I saw was-_

* * *

"Gooood morning Forks! It's seven o' clock and it's time to jam! To wake up you sleepyheads, we're gonna start off with one of my personal favorites 'Disturbia' by Rhianna!"

Music filled my ears as I jolted awake for real this time.

Everything was in its place and there were no signs of entry that I could see.

**Jordan is right,** I thought as I rolled out of bed. **It was only by chance, and the fact the vampire didn't want any other loose strings besides me, that I'm still alive. **

I crept across the hallway to peek into Charlie's room. His bed was empty. I turned around and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

When I climbed out of my truck at school, it was cloudy but not rainy, so I was free to dress normally without a coat. I was wearing a denim skirt, my leather boots with stockings, and my favorite tee that had the characters from my favorite book, Twilight.

Unfortunately, I accidentally slipped on some leftover ice that still covered the ground. I usually wouldn't have, but I've been out of it this morning.

I closed my eyes, prepared for the drop, when a strong arm caught me mid-fall. I jerked away when I was set on my feet. The arm was as cold as that vampire's skin had been.

Was I surprised to see it was Edward? No.

"Thanks," I mumbled and walked past him.

He kept up with me though. "So, how are you this morning?"

"Who wants to know?" I asked a little annoyed.

His eyebrows rose as I answered his question with a question.

"I do. It doesn't seem as if you had an enjoyable sleep last night."

"Well, I slept just fine," I lied smoothly.

By this time, we had reached the awning near the gym and I started toward my English class.

"Bella wait," Edward called as I walked away.

I turned around and, through the tint of my sunglasses, scanned the area.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"I was wondering if, next Saturday, you would-" Edward started to ask me something, but was cut off by the bell that we happened to be standing next to.

**Thank god,** I thought as the bell blocked out the rest of Edward's sentence.

"Sorry," I gave him a brief look. "Duty calls."

I rushed of to class, never more grateful to be in school since I moved from New York.

* * *

All day, Mike and Jessica have been acting weird towards each other. Jess didn't go on and on about him like she usually does and Mike has just been quiet. It's actually quite scary.

When lunch came around, I finally figured it out: Mike hadn't said yes to Jessica. Of course he would have said he'd had to think about it as to not hurt her feelings, but by the time he'd have to give her an answer, he expected to have the date he wanted by then…me.

**Shit,** I thought as I glanced back and forth between Jessica on my right and Mike on my left. I looked up and my gaze swept the cafeteria, stopping at the Cullen table. They were all sitting around, not eat or talking, just like the first time I had seen them.

Something flashed in my mind as I examine them and I stood up fast, almost knocking my chair over.

"Bella?" Jessica looked up at me, confused. "Are you okay?"

But I couldn't answer. I just picked up my tray, and, fast-walking to the garbage can

in a daze, rushed out the cafeteria door.

I hurried to my car to go think.

I hopped inside and pulled out a notepad from the glove compartment. Quickly, I made a list:

_**Unknown Blonde and Cullen's**_

_**Pale skin Cold skin**_

_**Unusual colored eyes **_

_**Super fast Hard skin**_

_**Super strong Changing eye color**_

_**Never here on sunny days**_

_**Don't eat**_

My hands were shaking slightly. I had moved away from Birmingham, New York, then Phoenix to get away from all of this. I was safe for a while, but it appears that the vampires have targeted me again.

**But there's something different about the Cullen's. For one, their eyes are topaz, and if I remember correctly, that means that they don't drink from humans. The other guy's eyes were red which means that he drank from humans. But still, why is it that mythical creatures just like to attach themselves to me like a leech! Next thing you know, I'm gonna fall in love with a werewolf!**

I started my truck and drove away. I didn't care where; I just needed to get away.

* * *

The wind blew through my hair as I drove down the highway.

_Run away, Run away_

_I'll attack_

_Run away, Run away_

_Go change yourself_

_Run away, Run away_

_Now I'll attack, _

_I'll WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

My ring tone 'Attack' by 30 Seconds to Mars filled the air and I reached over to grab my phone from my bag.

"Hey," Angela's voice filled my ear. "Where are you?"

"I'm headed to Seattle. I need to get something."

"Oh," Angela said. "Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go dress shopping with me and Jessica in Port Angeles, but since you're already out of town-"

"No, that's fine," I interrupted. "I'll meet you guys in the store at five."

"Okay," Angela chirped sounding happy.

She gave me the directions and I hung up just as I got to the dealership.

* * *

**Now this is much better,** I thought as I drove away in my new Mercedes S600 Guard. **(I just found out that we actually have the Mercedes Guard from Breaking Dawn in our garage. It's really cool. I flipped out when my uncle told me.)**

Since I had a big inheritance from…other things, I was able to buy the car out of my pocket and have the cab delivered to Charlie's house a little…broken.

I quickly got on the highway and, pushing 90, hurried to meet Jessica and Angela.

They were waiting outside of the store when I got there and look surprised to see me stepping out of the flashy black car.

"Hey guys," I said as I came up to them. "Sorry I'm a couple minutes late."

"S'okay," Angela smiled and, pulling a dumb-stuck Jessica, went inside the store.

Dress after dress they tried on. It was fun for a while. I would go and find a dress for each one to wear and then they would come out and model it.

Finally, Angela picked a pink spaghetti strapped baby doll dress with small rhinestones and high heeled black shoes. Jessica chose a black and white halter dress and black high heels. **(Pics of dresses on my profile.)**

"Did you want to walk down to the pier with us?" Jessica asked as we walked to drop their book off in Jessica's car.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm just gonna go to the bookstore and I'll meet you guys at the restaurant in an hour."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come?" Angela asked.

"Nah, you guys don't know how I am around books so you might want to stay away," I said.

When we each went our separate ways, I decided to walk to the bookstore instead of driving.

**I need to clear my head anyways,** I thought.

* * *

The bookstore was well stocked, but I wasn't in the mood to buy anything. For some reason, I was anxious. Like something was going to happen…

"Thanks bye!" I called as I left the bookstore.

The owner had seen me on the floor reading and she and I got into a big discussion about books. She seemed pretty nice, but then again, you never really know these days.

I walked down the street with my headphones to my iPod in. Since I was listening to Tokio Hotel **(LOVE THEM! SO HOT!)**, I didn't hear _their_ boisterous laughter. I sensed four male presences though and moved to the extreme inside of the sidewalk.

Even with my music blaring, I could feel the silence in the air as we passed each other. A tense silence.

I kept walking, but turned down my music so that I would be able to hear them. I was so distracted, that when I turned a corner, I jumped in surprised. I had taken a wrong turn somewhere and now I was lost.

I peeked around the corner slightly and saw two of the four men following me.

**But where are the other two?**

Then I saw them. They were headed from around another corner and blocking the only way out of this.

**Shit, I'm being herded.**

I calmly turned off my iPod and set my bag and purse on the ground. I knew they didn't my possessions. Well, not those anyway.

"Hey sweetie," Pedophile One said and I shivered, remembering the blonde vampire from before being called 'Sweetie'.

He smiled thinking that I was scared because of them.

**I'll just have to play helpless for a couple minutes. Then, we can really get this party started.**

"We saw you walking and decided that a pretty young lady like you shouldn't be alone," Pedophile One continued. "So, we came to give you some company."

I shrank away as he reached out a hand to me. "What do you want?" I asked in a wobbly voice.

"You of course," He said and stepped closer.

I opened my mouth to scream, but he clamped his hand over my mouth to muffle it. I turned to look at him with horrified eyes as he drew me closer so my chest was to his chest.

I shivered in genuine disgust as PO ran his hand down the side of my thigh and squeezed my butt.

**I'll only have to do this for one more minute; until his guard is down.**

Finally, I opened my mouth again and bit down on his hand so hard, I thought I heard something crack.

PO pulled away with a howl. "Why you little-"

He lunged at me and I punched him the nose. Then while he was bending over, kneed him in is…grapes.

**One down, four to go.**

Pedophiles Two and Three launched at me at the same time and I ducked when they both tried to grab me. Then, pushing up my legs and launching them off by socking them in both PThree's stomach and balls, went up into a front flip and hit PTwo in the chest with my high heeled leather boots. Both of these blows knocked them down with a crack to both of their skulls.

**Now, where is-**

"Got you," Pedophile Four said as he held a knife to my throat.

"Not yet," I smirked and stomped on PF's foot. Then, remembering from my defense classes with my brothers to always get rid of the weapon first, I whirled around and broke the hand that held the knife. To finish him off, I gave him a good kick in the butt and another in the face.

Breathing heavily, I went around to each person to make sure that they were just knocked out. I just waned to give them a good headache, not kill them.

Satisfied that they were all unconscious, I picked up my bag and iPod and was about to walk away whistling, when a car skidded around the corner. A silver Volvo.

"Get in," he commanded.

I climbed into the car and, after I put my seatbelt on, we zoomed away.

I studied Edward's face in the faint glow of the clock. His face was tight, like he was in pain, or trying to restrain himself.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"No," Edward was short.

I sat back then and decided to wait until he calmed down. I wasn't surprised when we came to an abrupt halt.

"Distract me please," Edward commanded.

"Okay…" I thought about what to say and went for comedy. "I'll inform you of my life's problems. Well, first, I wanted to get the new iPod nano, but my…mom was always like no. Then, I've always wanted a Mercedes, but I could never afford it because we didn't have enough money. THEN," I took a deep breath. "I wanted to buy some books from the bookstore earlier, and I wanted to get the newest version of the Jane Austen books, but I couldn't bring myself to do it because the old ones are too important to me."

I stopped suddenly. Those old Austen books were actually my mother's and I wouldn't dare, could BEAR, to get new ones.

"You read Jane Austen?" Edward asked in surprise.

"Yeah, how could I not?" I shrugged. "I can't imagine _not_ reading them."

"Better?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Only mildly," he mumbled starting the car up again and turning around. "I just-" he stopped. "I just want to go back there and hunt them down until-"Edward broke off again, trying to control his temper.

**Until what?** I thought as we pulled into the mall parking lot in Port Angeles. **Until you could kill them?**

As we climbed out of the car, I saw that we were already at La Bella Puella **(I changed the name because, 1. it means beautiful girl in Latin 2. because it's ironic with the name Bella and stuff and 3. because I didn't know what the other name meant) **and Jessica and Angela were walking away, looking worried.

"Jess! Ang!" I shouted and ran up to them.

They looked surprised to see who was trailing behind me, but they covered it up quickly.

"Where were you?" Angela asked. "We were so worried."

"Sorry," I gave them a sheepish look. "I got lost, but then I ran into Edward and he offered to take me back."

"Would you mind if I joined you all for dinner?" Edward asked politely.

"Sorry, but we ate already," Angela confessed.

"It's okay I'm not-"

"Well then I'll stay here with her so that you guys won't have to wait." Edward interrupted smoothly.

"Well, if you're sure," Jessica started hesitantly.

"We'll be fine." I reassured her. Then, turning to Angela, said, "Hey, could you take my car home for me?"

Angela looked excited.

"Good, then Jessica can just follow in her car. Here," I handed her the keys. "Don't scratch my baby."

"Okay, see ya. Bye!" Angela rushed off like a child on a playground to my car. Jessica followed and, still looking unsure, waved.

I waved back and allowed Edward to escort me inside La Bella Puella.

**We need to talk about some things**, I thought as I felt the list I made earlier in my pocket.

* * *

**So, last time i got a lot more reviewss than i asked for, and i would just like to say thanks! So if you want to see waht els happened in Bella's dream and thedate, REVIEW!**


	12. Trying to Decode

**Okay, sooo, I got like… 7 or 8 reviews last time and that was awesome! The awesomer thing is: we're almost at 35 reviews! So if five people wanna be nice and leave a review (or more than five, which would be GREATER!), I would love you forever!**

**BTW, no Bella wouldn't realize her life was sort of like a book. What if YOUR life was a book? You wouldn't exactly know. Besides, this Bella is different. **

**Oh, and props to my Career Research/ Latin buddy Kaley for letting me use her name for this chappie. (Even if I didn't **_**really**_** tell her **_**how**_** I was using her name…) Also to nomyrara, you know who you are!**

**P.S. This one took TWO WEEKS to perfect, so you better enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Wait, I don't own Twilight?! Le gasp!**

* * *

"_Okay, see ya. Bye!" Angela rushed off like a child on a playground to my car. Jessica followed and, still looking unsure, waved._

_I waved back and allowed Edward to escort me inside La Bella Puella. _

_**We need to talk about some things**__, I thought as I felt the list I made earlier in my pocket._

As we walked into La Bella Puella, the hostess gave me "the scan". You know the look the popular people give the unpopular people to be satisfied with everyone else's ordinariness.

"Table for two?" she asked Edward.

"Can we please get a booth over there?" Edward tilted his head in the direction of a separate dining room used for bigger parties.

"Sure," She said. A bit coyly I might add.

She led us to a small round booth and we slid in. Well, I slid into the booth; Edward gracefully sat.

"Your server will be right with you," she left reluctantly to go get our server.

"Sooo…" I fiddled with my thumbs as I thought of a good conversation starter. "How's school?" Only I drew out the 'o' in school so that it sounded like 'schooool'. **(I really do do this to my best friend. She hates it A LOT! If you wanna know more, it's all on the bottom.)**

Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise. At what? I don't really know. He was just about to comment, when our waitress glided-or attempted, I should say-to our table.

"Hello," she greeted us. Or Edward I should say. **(Why are all of the workers here women?!) **"My name's Kaley and I'll be your server tonight."

**Could she be anymore OBVIOUS? **I thought as "Kaley" practically pushed her giant bazoomas in Edward's face. (**AN: For those of you who don't know what "bazoomas" are, see the bottom of the page.)**

I watched in amusement as Edward politely leaned away.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Kaley purred.

Edward looked over at me.

"Coke please," I said to her.

But Kaley didn't seem to hear me.

"We have a pretty wide selection here if you wanna take a look," she leaned forward as she "casually" **(HA!! Her. Casual. Funny.) **placed her notepad on the table and leaned closer.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Umm," Edward looked almost flustered. "We'll have two cokes, please."

"Sure," Kaley made sure that Edward **(and China, I'm sure)** got a good look at her bazoomas as she straightened. Slowly.

"I'll have your bread with that in a minute," Kaley clicked her tongue as she scanned Edward's body for the thousandth time. "Or less.

I barley suppress a laugh as Kaley walked away, trying to swing her hips but failing.

Then, I looked over at Edward and my laughter started up. His face was shocked, as if he'd seen his parents going at it.

"I think she was trying to convey a message," I teased. "Did it work?"

I looked at Edward's startled expression and burst out laughing again.

"Guess not," I said through my giggles. "Epic fail!"

As soon as I said that, I got quiet.

My brothers and I used to say 'epic fail' whenever someone hit on them and they politely turned them down.

Now though, with everyone gone and just me left, it didn't seem right to say it.

"Bella?" Edward asked me as I snapped to it.

"Present," I said.

Edward let out a sigh and looked down at his hands which were folded on the table.

"There are some things that we need to discuss," he said, face grim. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

And I did know. He wanted to talk about my slip-ups; the things that I had said that no one should know.

"Okay," I said. "But I hope you know that there are some things we need to discuss about you as well."

Just then, Kaley came back with "our" breadsticks and turned to face Edward.

"Have you decided what you wanted yet?" she asked.

I noticed that she said 'you' and not 'you guys' or something along those lines.

"Bella?" Edward gestured to me and she reluctantly turned to face me, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Umm," I quickly scanned the menu. "I'll have the spaghetti with extra sauce and chorizo sausage."

"And you?" she turned back to him.

"Nothing for me thanks," Edward smiled politely as he said this, but his eyes were trained on me.

"Coming right up," Kaley flounced away unsatisfied.

"So what else did you want to talk about?" I asked, reaching for a breadstick.

"I want to know what happened tonight," Edward said as he stared at me. "How did you…Was someone else…"

Edward trailed off again as I shook my head.

"Well how did you do it?" Edward was brimming with curiosity now. "I didn't hear anyone else-" Edward stopped before he could let anything else slip.

I smiled a bit as I answered. "My…family taught me how to fight."

"Your mother? Father?" Edward shook his head in disbelief. "I can't really see that happening,"

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully. "And I thought that you were the big mystery here. Now that it's solved, it seems the only mysterious person with a secret here is me."

Edward froze when I said this.

"What do you think you know?" Edward asked calmly despite his tight fists.

"I think that can wait for the ride home," I said and leaned forward to drink my Coke.

"Anyway," I said, bringing him back to the topic beforehand. "I'm not lying when I said my family taught me how to do some things. You just didn't ask which one specifically in your question."

"Well then," Edward leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Who taught you how to fight? Please tell me."

Then, for the first time, I couldn't stop staring into Edward's eyes. I mean sure, I'd looked at them before and noticed the color change, but never has anyone looked at me with such intensity that I forgot what I was thinking.

**Shit, I know what this means. And it does not bode well. **

"My brothers taught me," I said, breaking our gaze to fiddle with the suddenly interesting tablecloth.

"But I thought-" Edward began, but I cut him off.

"I'll tell you when the time comes, but not now."

Edward nodded and, thankfully, let it drop.

"So," I said as I sat back and finally met his gaze again. "I think the real question is not 'How did I do it?', but more of a 'How did you know where I was?'"

Edward paused for a second as he had an internal battle with himself.

"It's okay," I said softly. "You can trust me ya know."

Then, without thinking about what I was doing, I reached across the table and rested the tips of my fingers on his. Edward jerked his hand back slightly, and I can't blame him; the touch of my skin to his, is like summer meeting winter.

"I don't know if I can," he said.

"Then there's no reason to hurry. I'll be here as long as you need me. As a friend," I added quickly, making sure it didn't sound like we were going to spend eternity together.

Those words must have crumbled what resolve was left because he said, "I knew where to find you, because I can…hear a person's unspoken words."

**Mind reader.**

I nodded.

"Oh, you heard me and you zoomed on in," I concluded.

"Not exactly," he said.

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully and was about to ask him another question when Kaley came with my food.

"Here," she almost dropped my plate infront of me and turned to Edward. "Are you sure I can't get you anything? Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?"

I caught the double meaning behind her words and blanched into my spaghetti.

"Some more drinks would be nice," Edward gestured to the empty glasses.

I wonder what he did with his drink? Probably dumped it somewhere when I wasn't looking.

Kaley walked away.

"So," I picked up from where we had left off. "You mentioned that you didn't hear anyone else, so I assume you meant no one else besides me and the attackers. But what you didn't say, is why you were in Port Angeles in the first place."

Edward folded his hands again and smirked. "Next question."

"What?" I said, miffed. "You can't skip that question, it's the easiest one!"

"I have my reasons," Now Eward looked cautious.

"Fine," I glared at him as I unrolled my silverware and started eating.

"Okay," I said when I had taken a couple of bites. "Since you can hear unspoken things, would there be any exceptions to that?"

"Yes," Edward looked down at his hands as he answered. "Just one though."

I leaned forward in interest. "Who?"

Edward looked back up as he did that smoldering thing with his eyes.

"You."

"Okay," I picked up my fork again and mulled this over through a mouthful of spaghetti.

Finally, Kaley came back with the drinks and left, this time saying nothing. This was good, because now I had time to come up with an answer as to why he was in Port Angeles.

"Are you following me?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Edward took a deep breath. "In a way, yes. But only because I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Cool," I said.

"No," Edward said, teeth clenched slightly. "Not _cool_. Even though I followed you here, it wasn't enough-I wasn't fast enough- to save you. If you didn't react the way you did, something could have- WOULD HAVE- happened to you. And to see what they were planning-"Edward broke off.

"Don't you think that my time is up? And that maybe all of these accidents mean that I'm not supposed to be here?" I asked unthinkingly.

"Your time was up when we first met," Edward confessed. "Don't you remember?"

And I did. The flat black eyes, the hateful glares, accompanied by the uptight and rigid posture…

"Yeah," I said vaguely.

"And yet here you sit; defying all laws of logic." His eyebrows rose.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

Edward decided to ignore that for the moment.

"Anyway," he continued. "I saw your face in their minds; saw him imagine your face contorted with pain and fear." He suddenly leaned forward and swiftly covered his eyes with his hand.

"It was so…difficult-you wouldn't believe how hard it was to drive away like I did. I told myself to stay with you so that I wouldn't do anything…irrational."

"I sat back, my thoughts drifting. Sure it was a lot to take in, but I wasn't overwhelmed.

Then, he looked up, his eyes full of questions I didn't want to answer.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said.

Kaley appeared the, bill in hand, but Edward already had the check in his hand.

"Keep the change," he said and slid out of the booth.

I slid out reluctantly and we headed outside.

As we walked, the wind blew my hair back and I had a flashback of my mom brushing my hair out after a wash.

I sighed.

Edward looked at me curiously and, after opening the door for me and getting in himself, started the car and whipped out into the highway.

"Now it's your turn," Edward said grimly. "What are you hiding?"

* * *

**Ok, the 'how's school?' thing I got from a Family Guy episode. Sid by Stewie by the way.**

**Bazoomas- boobs**

**Remember: FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN!Please?**


	13. Supermassive Black Hole

**Thank you guys sooo much for your reviews! They really made me smile! BTW, when I checked last, I was 2 reviews away from 40, so that's what I'm going for. Also, I noticed that some other people like to demand reviews. Ya know like, "Give me thirty reviews or I won't update," or something. (No offence or anything.) They seemed really strict. Hmmm, I might start doing that…jk.**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own Twilight; I-I-I just can't help myself, alright!**

**WARNING! PROCEED WITH CAUTION! THIS CHAPTER MAY CAUSE CRYING, LAUGHING, GASPING, AND LOTS OF RUNNY NOSES! **

* * *

_Edward looked at me curiously and, after opening the door for me and getting in himself, started the car and whipped out into the highway._

"_Now it's your turn," Edward said grimly. "What are you hiding?"_

The faint glow of the dashboard illuminated Edward's profile as he glanced over at me, eyes intense.

I sighed again, this time in nervousness, and knew the gig was up.

"Are you sure you want to know? It's a long story and you'll be the first person that I've told," I said quietly.

Edward paused, and then said softly, "You don't have to tell me if you do not wish to."

"No, it's fine," I took a deep breath. "I kinda figured that I would end up telling you this; in a way anyways.

"It started a while ago when-WHOA! SLOW DOWN!" I screeched and Edward winced.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked as he turned his head to look at me-

"KEEP YOU EYES ON THE ROAD FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" I yelled again.

Edward was pushing 130 mph and he didn't even seem to be aware of it. I mean, I liked going fast, but not at a time like this! Besides, if we crashed this Volvo, not only would only one of us walk away alive, but the one would haunt the other for the rest of their…existence because they had ruined someone else's dream car.

"We'll be fine," Edward tried to reassure me. "Remember? Inside speedometer?" Edward tapped his temple.

"Well," I said, watching the trees wiz past us. "It's obviously broken because you're going 130 in a, like, 70 mph zone!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Just slow down, please?" I used my softest and most dazzling voice-which was still in perfect condition, I might add-and wasn't surprised when he slowed.

"Okay," I took soothing breaths and sat back in my chair, closing my eyes. "It all started when I was three years old and my mom was driving me and my brothers to Buffalo, New York…"

* * *

"_But why!" Alex screamed as our mom made a turned off the highway. "I don't want to!"_

"_Well, sweetie, we don't have a choice," Mom look at us through the rearview mirror. _

_We were all sitting in the car, driving somewhere. Mom in the front seat, her hands clenching and unclenching the steering wheel for some reason, and Alex, Anthony, and I were in the backseat._

_We were driving all the way from Birmingham to Buffalo to visit some distant relative of ours. Alex and Anthony had seen her a couple of times, being two and a half years older, but I had yet to see her and was scared. But of course, I kept my thoughts and feelings to myself as Alex and Anthony hollered and screamed to go back and played with my tiny SpongeBob Squarepants action figures from McDonalds. _

_As Alex and Anthony tried to argue with mom, I watched in amusement as mom answered every question in a calm and loving tone. This confused them so much that Alex and Anthony finally shut up and I was able to take a nap._

_When I opened my eyes, we were just pulling up to a big, two-story house. As mommy unbuckled me from my car seat, her dark eyes met my own and I saw something behind the calm charade she was putting on._

"_Mommy," I said in my high three year old voice. "What's wrong?"_

_I touched her brown skin with the palm of my pale, white hand._

"_Nothing baby," she sighed and lifted me out, placing my small body on her hip as she shut the door._

_A woman walked out of the house then. Her skin was a medium brown and she had a sprinkle of black freckles across her nose. She was a bit chubby and had her short black hair in a braid._

"_Hi," she smiled down at Alex and Anthony. "You guys are getting so BIG now! Which one of you is going to be the tallest?" she asked in way only adults can._

"_ME!" The twins both yelled at the same time and turned to glare at each other._

"_Now boys," she said sternly. "If you two don't behave, you won't get to play with all the toys I have in the yard."_

_Their eyes widened and we all went to the backyard. It was full of big bounce balls, toy cars, and even had a playground!_

_The boys ran off to play and the lady turned to us._

"_So, where is the wonderful Isabella I've been hearing all about?" she asked and playfully looked around._

_I giggled and, laying my head on mom's shoulder, studied her._

_She seemed to be nice so I said, "I'm right here."_

"_You are!" she stood closer now and held out her hand. "I'm your grandma."_

"_Isabella," I shyly shook her hand._

"_Aren't you so cute!" she beamed at me._

"_I think so," I said innocently._

_Mom and grandma had a good laugh at that._

"_Isabella, why don't you go and play with your brothers?" mom asked and tried to put me down..._

_I don't know why, but I suddenly didn't want to let go. It was like I felt that if I let her go, I would never get to see her again._

_She looked shocked at my sudden desperation and hugged me close._

"_I'll be right here," she said and, again, as looked into her eyes, I knew something was up. _

_I reluctantly let go and dropped the two inches to the ground. _

_With one last look behind me, I took off onto the playground to play with my brothers as mom and grandma went inside to watch us through the screen door._

* * *

_My eyes snapped open as I heard the stairs above me creak._

_It was three in the morning._

_I smoothly pulled the sheets back, climbed over grandma, and slipped out into the hallway. We had only been here five days (and it turns out that another grandmother of ours was living with grandma. She said she wants us to call her Mama (pronounced muh-muh)) and already I knew the house backwards, forwards, sideways, and any other ways you can think of._

_I was just about to step into the kitchen when Alex and Anthony emerged from their rooms, eyes wide. We looked at the kitchen door and, after a silent conversation only close siblings can have, we filed inside-_

_and saw our mom putting on her coat. She froze when she saw us._

"_What's going on?" Alex demanded._

"_Yeah," Anthony said, examining the scene. "Where are you going?"_

_We walked around the kitchen island and saw her suitcase, packed and ready. We looked up at her in confusion and her face crumpled._

"_I have to go back to Birmingham for a while because of an emergency, and I thought it would be best if you stayed here while I was gone." She explained, eyes watering._

"_Then why can't we all go?" Anthony asked._

"_Because you should spend time with your grandmothers," she said and finished slipping on her coat._

"_When will you be back?" Alex asked._

"_Soon."_

"_Just come back to us, okay mommy?" I said softly._

_As she nodded, something broke. I don't know what but something changed and the back of my mind kept repeating something over and over that I couldn't hear._

_She got down on her knees and, shedding a couple of tears, gave us each a tight hug._

_When she got to me, she whispered, "I'll always love you. Never forget that."_

_I threw my arms around her neck for a brief moment, then let go; tears were starting to form behind my eyes, but I had to keep together. For her._

_We all stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the driveway and we waved as she pulled away blowing kisses._

_Alex and Anthony stood with their arms around me as we breathed in the night air and watched until we could no longer see the lights on the back of her car._

_As I lie back down in bed, I turned to face the wall and tried to go back to sleep. I was almost there, when my eyes snapped open again. I had just realized the word that had been playing over and over in my mind, but hadn't been loud enough to hear. _

_It was liar._

* * *

_I am turning twelve today._

_I looked in the mirror and examined my face. I didn't wonder why my skin was so white anymore, but that doesn't mean it didn't bother me._

"_Isabell! Can you come here for a second?" the voice drifted up the stairs._

_I took one last look to make sure I was presentable, and bounded down the stairs to the kitchen._

_Everyone was there: grandma, Mama, Alex, and Anthony._

_I smiled and took my seat._

_They broke out into cheerful cries of 'Happy Birthday!' while grandma placed a big red and white cake in front of me._

_After they sang and we ate the cake, it was time for presents._

"_Here," Alex and Anthony, now fourteen and a half, both smiled as they handed my two thin packages similarly wrapped._

_I ripped them open and found two of my favorite movies there: The Matrix and the old version of The Phantom of the Opera._

"_Thanks guys! I love it!" I jumped up and gave them both tight hugs._

_They each laughed and gave me a pat on the back. We were still as close as ever and it seems as if they read my mind when I was mentally making a birthday list._

_I sat back down and turned to face grandma and mama. _

"_Well? Give to me!" I said. "Although I have to say, it's going to be hard to match this!"_

_They exchanged grim glances and the smiles that had been on my brothers and mine's face slowly came off._

"_What?" I asked, more controlled now. "What is it?"_

"_Well, you see sweetie," grandma started off. "You got a letter for your birthday today."_

"_And...,"Alex said, encouraging her to continue._

"_It has a gift for all three of you," grandma slid a white envelope across the table and Alex and Anthony came to stand over my shoulder as I opened it._

_There were four pieces of paper; three short and one long._

_I pulled out the letter and started to read…_

_A couple of minutes later, all three of us looked up angrily._

"_What is this?!"_

"_Is this some sort of joke?!"_

"_Do we really have to go?"_

_I asked the last one calmly._

_Grandma and mama looked at each other again and nodded grimly._

"_You knew all along that we didn't have any sort of legal power. Besides," mama said. "We think it'll be good for you."_

_I shook my head as I reached back in the envelope and pulled out three train tickets. _

_**This is real and it's really happening**__, I thought as we stood in front of a tall, three floor, Victorian style house._

_Alex, Anthony, and I had packed our things, and with tearful goodbyes, boarded the train. After arriving, we got a taxi to the address written at the bottom of the paper I had received a week ago._

_We walked up the walkway to knock on the door, but before we could, it swung open to reveal a picture so beautiful, I dropped my bags._

_A small black girl about five, a boy about seven, twin girls about ten, and another boy about fifteen stood there. But in front of them was a man I had never seen before and a person I hadn't seen since I was three…_

_Mom._

* * *

"_Five, six, seven, eight!" I yelled out as the music started._

_We all started the routine, complete with stunts and a very difficult dance, that I had choreographed for the varsity cheerleading squad. _

_I was captain and the best one there. I'm not bragging or anything, but mom did say that I was a natural at these sorts of things._

_As we finished our final stunt, a backhand spring into the waiting hands of the bases to a basket toss-reload into a lib, the music shut off and the bases cradled me and set me on my feet._

"_Alright girls! That was the best practice that we've had and I'm really proud of you!" I said and everyone clapped at our success. _

"_So remember, the football game against the Astronaut War Eagles is tonight, so be there in your uniforms!" I called as everyone went to get their things._

_I waited until everyone left to change clothes and, locking up the gym, hurried outside to the cab I had called for earlier. I had to rush everyday to ballet class or else miss the first few minutes, something Mademoiselle Klein would get angry._

_I got there in the knick of time to put on my ballet slippers._

_You see, I do more than just cheerleading. I do hip-hop, jazz, ballet, ballroom dancing, track, and gymnastics. I'm also in the poetry, book, and Latin club. Miraculously, I still manage to maintain a 3.8 GPA._

_Like I said before, I'm not bragging or anything, but I'm pretty good at all of those things. And even though I, Bee Powers, was the head of the Locks (the most popular girls at school), not only do I wish I wasn't, but I wish that I could be normal and have a normal family._

_Life sucks, and then you die._

_Yeah, I should be so lucky. _**(AN: Anybody know where these two lines are from? First person to tell me will get…something. And it will make you FAMOUS! Promise!)**

_I mindlessly went through both of my ballet and gymnastics classes in a daze and, after changing for the fourth time that day, I changed into the blue, gold, and white varsity cheerleading uniform._

_I hurried outside and, since a friend of mine from gym class named Ariel was going to the football game, to the Honda Civic in the parking lot._

"_So guess what Brian Faith said to me today,"Ariel said as we drove to school._

_Brian Faith was the most popular guy in school. Well, one of them anyway. The most MOST popular guy at Birmingham High and the captain of the lacross team was Luke Williams and my boyfriend._

"_What?" I asked curiously._

"_Well, I was standing outside of my history class and Jordan and I were talking, you know, when Brian strolls up and says, 'Hey. So you're talking American history second block, right? Well, it seems like we have a shortage of desks and someone will have to share.' So then I was like, 'Fine I'll just share with Jordan.' But then HE says, and here's were it got really cheesy. 'Why don't you sit in my lap that block? Unless of course, something POPS UP.'"_

_I burst out laughing. Brian was always a joker, but this was probably the lamest one yet._

"_Where did he get that from?" I asked between laughs._

"_I don't know but you should have seen Ms. Mayhill's face! She was standing right behind him as he was saying it!" Ariel cracked up again as we pulled into the parking lot._

"_I can't believe this!" I mumbled to myself as I walked down the steps from the house. I was being thrown out of the house! And on my birthday too!_

"_And all because I didn't like the color frosting on my cake," I mumbled kicking a rock._

_I knew that mom was pregnant and everything and that she would be emotional, but not like THAT. I could tell by the look in her eyes as we had argued (we'll she argued and shouted, I just sat there calmly and tried to tell her that everybody knows I like chocolate not white cake) that if I didn't get out soon, I would go crazy. So, now here I was. Walking alone._

_Still, I didn't think it was nice to yell at me in front of grandma, mama, my Uncle Reche (re-shay), my Aunt Joyce, and my niece Reche, who were visiting from Buffalo._

**AN: IMPORTAN! THE FOLLOWING CONTENT IS FROM CHAPTER 11 (Bella's dream at Jordan's house) AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, SKIP UNTILL YOU SEE 'NOW!' IN BIG, BOLD LETTERS.**

_All around me was darkness, but I knew were I was going. I could feel the ground under my feet; the leaves crunching with each step. I was going to Jordan's house for a sleepover. Even though today was my birthday, mom and I had gotten into an argument and I said I wasn't staying home tonight._

_I ran up the stairs to the house and, before I could ring the doorbell, Jordan answered the door with a smile. _

"_Come on in," she said and closed the door behind me._

_I dropped my bag in the entryway and looked around._

"_Where are your parents?" I asked as we went into the kitchen._

_Jordan shrugged. "They went off to some conference in Amherst. So, what's up? Family problems again?"_

_I nodded and slumped down in the bar chair at the counter. I knew I was wrinkling my uniform, but I didn't care. _

"_Avery got kicked out of college, Alex and Anthony were caught trying to steal bike parts and are on probation, Josh got suspended for fighting, Breanna is being a brat because she wants everything she doesn't have, and Johanna and Josie keep pulling pranks and blaming it on me. I'm tired of always trying to please mom and dad and them never opening their eyes to the truth about everyone else."_

_I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. "I just want this horrible life to be over."_

"_I can help with that," said a voice from behind me._

_I started to turn, but felt a blade touch my neck._

"_No, no, no," Jordan cooed. "We wouldn't want you to turn around and slit you pretty little neck, now would we?"_

_I was shocked. "Jordan, what are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing," she snarled. "Now get up, and don't say a word."_

_She guided me to the living room where she proceeded to tie me to a chair._

"_Why are you doing this," I demanded._

"_Because," Jordan looked down at me with obvious hatred. "You're little miss perfect. Always getting good grades, on the honor roll, ballroom dancer, captain of the cheerleading, gymnastics, flag, and track team. Graced with slightly tanned skin and a beautiful personality, blah, blah, blah,"Jordan explained. "But I found someone who will give me what you have so that I can leave this crazy life: parents in debt, having to stand on a corner and sell yourself so that you can afford money to feed your family. _

"_And the best part is," Jordan gave a crazed laugh. "No one will even know it was me. With no trace of your body or anyone else's in your families, I'll just be a grieving friend."_

"_You can't get away with this you know," I told her calmly. Now was not the time to panic._

"_Who said I was going to kill you," Jordan said. _

_Then, in walked this tall guy with blonde hair. He was the new kid at our school and had attached himself to Jordan like a leech. I didn't know his name, but I knew that he was weird. He would always just stand around, looking at everyone with his ice-blue eyes. Now though, his blue eyes were now…RED EYES?_

"_Do you finish the others, sweetie?" Jordan asked him sweetly._

"_Yes." 'Sweetie' walked over to Jordan and yanked her into a rough kiss. For what I could see, I looked me like he was trying to suck some of her blood through her mouth. Sure enough, when he pulled away, there was red dripping slightly out the corner of her mouth._

"_Now can you finish her off?" Jordan whined. Apparently she had been asking awhile._

_**Talk about backstabbing you bff,**__ I though sardonically._

"_Why don't you do it?" he asked Jordan and handed her a sharper knife._

_Jordan approached me and leaned down in my face to whisper one last word: "Goodbye Bee."_

_She lifted her arm as if to stab me, but suddenly, she jolted back as if someone had shocked her. When she fell at me feet in a heap, I realized that the guy had taken the other knife and stabbed her with it. _

_I stared down in horror at what used to be my best friend. Dead now._

_The guy walked up to me from where he had been leaning against the wall __**(How did he get over there so fast?)**__. From our closeness, I could see that his eyes were no longer red, but black __**(Why? What caused the change?)**__ The guy leaned closer and lifted the hand with the knife in it. He ran the knife gently down the side of my neck, buried his face in my hair, and took a deep breath. Then, just as suddenly, he was back across the room as if he hadn't moved._

_**Vampire,**__ my thoughts concluded. I was in love with fantasy and mythology so it I knew the signs: the pale skin, red eyes, and cold that emanated off him when he had leaned to close. _

"_Ya know Bee," he said my name mockingly. "I think that I'm going to give you a head start on this chase. I do like a good hunt and," he scanned my body. "It seems that you would be a good challenge."_

_He was suddenly and impossibly behind me, untying Jordan's knots easily. _

_I had no time to look back as I dashed out of the room, their earlier words running through my head, 'Do you finish the others?' 'Yes.'_

_I knew who they were talking about even as I raced down the street. My heart was pumping and I willed my legs to go faster than they ever had during any track meet. _

_My house came into view and I ran up to the open door. The first thing I saw was-_

**NOW!**

_The first thing I saw was the unnatural red and orange colors coming from the inside of the house._

_As I stepped inside, I lifted my skimmer **(see bottom of page if you don't know what a skimmer is)** up and across my face as I maneuvered my way through the house. Trying to find someone alive…_

_As I ran through the kitchen, I almost screamed in horror. Josh, Breanna, grandma, Aunt Joyce, Uncle Reche, Josie, and Johanna had been slaughtered at the table. Blood was dripping from the walls and half of them were already on fire. _

_I stumbled out of the room and hurried to the game room where I knew Al, Tony, Avery, and dad would be. Sure enough, there they were. Parts of their bodies strewn across the floor and blood all over the place. Alex, my favorite brother, was dismembered the worst and his head was on top of the TV._

_I turned away and ran up to the second level. I knew it was dangerous, but I didn't care. I knew were my mom would be: the nursery where the newborn was going to sleep._

_And there she was. _

_There was no doubt in my mind now that the blonde guy was a vampire. How else could he have known that mom was pregnant…and stabbed her through the stomach and leaving her, and the baby, to die?_

"_Mom? Mom!" I rushed over to her side as I saw her chest heaving._

"_Is-a-Isabell-," mom tried to say my name, but blood came out of her mouth instead._

"_Don't talk," I begged. "Please?"_

"_I'm...sorry," she managed to get out._

"_I'll call a hospital and they'll be able to get you down and-," I tried to convince her that everything would be alright. And myself._

"_No, I know that they are dead," mom whispered. "And I know that I will not make it."_

"_Yes you-," I tried to tell she would, but she interrupted._

"_No, I won't," she murmured. "Talk what you can and leave me. Remember, I'll always love you."_

_I felt like I was three years old again as I hugged her, trying not to press the wooden stake (ironic, huh?) anymore through her. Tears welled up in my eyes but I pushed them back as I took one last look at my mom and ran out of the room._

_I followed her instructions, but I couldn't save much._

_The important things I had, the emergency money from mom's, dad's, my room, then, downstairs, the PS2 and games my brothers had spent their life collecting._

_By then, both upstairs and downstairs were on fire and there was only a matter of time before the house collapsed. I raced out with the black suitcase had grabbed and ran up the street. Fire trucks were coming and so were the police. _

_I had just hid in the bushes when they passed. I couldn't face them and tell them what happened; I hadn't even been able to fully comprehend it yet myself._

_I whipped out my cell phone and dialed ITAE (If There's An Emergency)._

"_Hello? Renee? Yeah, it's Bee, your sister's daughter. I need to come to Phoenix…Why? Because I'm the last Powers heir…Yeah, they're gone…No longer than a year. Then I'll move in with Charlie."_

* * *

**skimmer- it's a stretchy, tight turtleneck under a cheerleader's uniform**

**17 pages (on Word) and 5 hours later, I'm finally finished! Reviews please!**


	14. Don't Leave Out All the Rest

**In honor of the new year, I'm updating my story and am currently in the process of typing the next one. Also, since I was away visiting my mom and brothers (and they have no internet) i had plenty of time to _write_ the chapters. ****I think I deserve at least ten reviews because...I lost my cell phone in Philly. And my Twilight Movie Companion book got Loganberry (the pop we bought back from N.Y.) all over it (along with Revelations and Masquerade by Melissa De La Cruz that were also Christmas presents) and they are totally unreadable. *sniff***

**Disclaimer: Do you think anybody will notice that I whited-out my name and changed it to Stephenie Meyer? **"_Hello? Renee? Yeah, it's Bee, your sister's daughter. I need to come to Phoenix…Why? Because I'm the last Powers heir…Yeah, they're gone…No longer than a year. Then I'll move in with Charlie."_

* * *

There was a silence as the sound of my voice faded into the darkness.

Edward hesitated before he spoke. "And then what happened?"

"I stayed outside, watching the house burn and the people inside along with it. I waited until the police came and I left. They later contacted Renee and told her that two bodies were missing: mine and one of my brothers. That made me a bit unsettled, but they automatically assumed that we had gotten the worst of it and had turned to ashes.

"Anyways, when I arrived at Renee's, I was so mad and depressed. Imagine, only two family members left and you haven't seen them since you were six. Well, technically Renee is my real step-aunt; Charlie is a good friend of my mom's. But still, I was welcomed. I stayed there from September until the end of December, and I would have stayed longer, but something happened."

"What?" he inquired.

"Renee's daughter disappeared. I was in the shower when I heard some heavy thudding and then…nothing. Naturally, I hurried downstairs, dreading what I knew I would see. Just as I thought, Shia wasn't there. The only thing I didn't expect was the writing on the wall in blood; Shia's I'm pretty sure. It said, '_**So the game continues. You hide, I'll seek**_'."

* * *

**Wait, I have to go watch the ball drop…**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! LET 2009 BEGIN! BRING IT ON BABY! Ok, on with the story.**

* * *

"So I called up Charlie, and told him that I would be coming early. Strangely enough, he already knew. It's like the killer already called him and, disguised as Renee, told him I was coming. Either that or she was really sending me there sooner than planned. In either case, I packed up my stuff and left."

"And that's it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, that's it," I whispered.

"Bella," Edward said fiercely and I looked at him with surprise. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I swear I will find this evil man and-," he stopped.

"Rip him to shreds?" I finished wearily.

Edward only clenched his jaw and tightened his hands on the steering wheel.

"Alright," I said after a moment of silence. "Enough about me. It's your turn. What's your story?"

"My-my family and I, we're different from others," he started hesitantly. "We're different from most of our kind."

"And by 'most of our kind', you mean vampires, right?"

Edward drew in a deep breath at my casual use of the word.

"Yes," Edward said, but stopped again.

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

He paused.

"A while."

"Okay," I smiled. "At least we're getting somewhere."

Edward glowered at me.

"Oh come on," I laughed. "I know you guys don't sleep in coffins of get burned by the sun or any of that stuff but I have to know everything.

"Besides," I teased. "I was starting to feel like that guy, Louis, off of Interview with the Vampire, telling my life story."

"So are you afraid or fascinated?" Edward asked.

"Both," I answered softly.

"Why are you afraid? Is it because of what I eat?" Edward's voice was loud and angry. I flinched back from the unexpected harshness of his tone.

"No, I-,"

"Or are you afraid because I'm a monster; a killer!" Edward practically shouted.

"NO!" I screamed. "I'M ONLY AFRAID OF LOSING YOU LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE, DAMMIT! I ALREADY KNOW YOU DRINK ANIMAL BLOOD!"

It was reeeaaalllyyy quiet then.

"Never say that," Edward whispered.

"What?" I was confused.

"NEVER SAY THAT!" Edward roared and I flinched back again.

This time, I turned my head to face the window; we were just entering Forks. I was still staring out the window when something happened: the back of my throat started to fell all prickly and I had a hard time swallowing. When my eyes started to tingle, I figured it out: I was crying.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered as I reached up and touched the tears that had started rolling down my face.

Alright, I know some of you are probably thinking, _Why is she fascinated by her own tears?_ but what you don't seem to realize is that the last tears ( or tear, I should say) I shed was at the cemetery and that was only one. Not since Birmingham. Not since the fire…

"Bella, I-," Edward started to reach out to me, but stopped. "I truly am sorry."

I smiled slightly at that because I realized that he wasn't just apologizing for the words that had made me cry. And just like that, everything was fine.

Over the next couple of minutes home, I asked him question after question:

Why did he hunt animals? ("I don't want to be a monster," He replied, voice low.) Where was he these past couple of days? ("I was hunting with Emmett, but I didn't want to leave," he admitted sheepishly.) Why didn't he want to leave the hunt? ("It makes me… anxious…to be away from you," his eyes were soft as he said this.) Was he not in school because of the sun? ("Yeah," Edward paused. "I'll show you sometime.") Why didn't he call me and tell me he was back?! ("I knew you were safe," Edward was a little confused.)

"Thanks for the ride," I said as Edward pulled up in front of my house.

I was just about to get out of the car when I remembered that I had to ask him something very crucial.

"Heeeeey, Edwaaaard," I said slowly as i turned to him.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"Well," I looked down at my lap, a little embarrassed. "Remember that first day of school when you were being a total grouch-pants-butt-head?"

Edward raised a perfect eyebrow at my definition of his "killer" mood, but only nodded.

"Funny story see," I coughed nervously. "Ya know how, in the parking lot, I was looking at your car? Well I- you see, my dream has always been to drive my dream car and-," I paused, even more nervous now.

Edward's eyebrows lowered in suspicion now. **Yup, he's definitely catching on; better hurry up and say it…**

"CanIdriveyourcarbecauseI'vealwayswantedtodriveanS60RVolvoandthatwouldtotallybeadreamcometrue!" I said all in one breath. (Translation: "Can I drive your car because I've always wanted to drive an S60RVolvo and that would totally be a dream come true!")

Edward sighed, then said, "On one condition."

"Yes!" I practically jumped out of my seat from excitement. "I'll do anything you ask! Promise! Scouts honor!"

"Good," Edward's eyes glinted mischievously. "There are three things you must do. And please don't take this the wrong way; I don't mean to hurt you. First, I want you to make a list comparing your old self and how you are now. After you really think about the changes, I would like to see it. Second and I know this is asking even more, but I want to experience the old you for at LEAST one day. Finally," Edward grinned wickedly. "I'll be picking you up tomorrow morning at 7:30 for school."

I nodded at the first one, cringed at the second, and almost had a heart attack at the third.

"You're-you're d-driving me to s-school tomorrow?" I sputtered.

"Nope," Edward said as he reached over and opened my door. "You are."

I climbed out of the car in a daze. Then, reality hit me and I started spinning around in the grass. I'm gonna drive the AWESOMEST CAR (**Sorry baby**, I thought to my new Mercedes.) in the **UNIVERSE!**

I was still spinning when I slipped on the always-wet grass and was ready to have a good hinny soak in the tub later-

when two strong arms caught me.

"Phew," I blew out a deep breath as I looked at my savoir. "That was a close one. Thanks ol' chum."

Edward grinned his crooked smile at my British accent.

"Goodnight Bella," His breath blew in face as he set me upright.

"Sweet dreams!" I called back and I heard him chuckle as I made my way up to the front door.


	15. A Beautiful Lie Or the Truth

"_Goodnight Bella," His breath blew in face as he set me upright._

"_Sweet dreams!" I called back and I heard him chuckle as I made my way up to the front door._

* * *

I sighed as I put down the list I had made. Now that all of these things were actually down on paper, I could no longer hide the fact that I was lying to everybody, myself included.

True, I used to be an upbeat (but not too) cheerleader and that I knew how to attract any guy's attention. Sure I had been the most popular, the most envied, but that wasn't by choice; those things never mattered to me. And yeah, I had what seemed everything that anyone could possibly want (even though I really didn't), but those weren't the things that had held a great deal of importance in my life.

So…maybe I really wasn't lying to myself at all. Maybe I was just…coming into myself. Like the Old Me was a more teen-like version of the me I was supposed to be, but now that I've mellowed out, I've become more of myself.

The signs that I was changing were already there, too. Before in Birmingham, I had hung out with my brothers all the time and dressed any way that I wanted (even if it was a bit stylish). The racial differences and the out-of-style ways were always accepted. But when I moved to Phoenix, Renee sent me to an extremely racial school **(I'm just making this up. No offence to those of you from Phoenix!) **and everything I did was questioned and dissected within an inch of its life. Then, when word spread that I was black, I was a social pariah to all of the snooty rich kids. I still didn't care.

In Phoenix, I started writing and reading more instead of dancing and singing. My normally hyper and bouncy mood shifted down into a calmer and more preserved aura. I didn't join any sports either so no one knew of my athletic abilities.

My alarm beeped and my thoughts scattered. I hadn't been able to go to sleep last night (I even went to the store and did my hair to prepare for the coming events) and had started the list Edward wanted me to make. Now that I have, I can kinda see why. He obviously saw something that, at the time, I hadn't. I'll have to give him a hug or something later.

Now, it's time for number two.

I stepped out of bed and gently pressed the "off" button like I use to. Then, I walked to the bathroom to get a shower and wash my hair. To be my old self, I needed to follow my old morning routine or else everything else would be ruined.

After taking a long shower and washing and carefully blow drying my hair so that it lye perfectly straight, I went back to my room wrapped in my towel.

The theme is black and white.

Lying across my bed was one of the outfits I had bought yesterday and would have worn five months ago: a white button-down puffy sleeve shirt, a black vest, a white miniskirt (but not too mini), black tights and white stiletto boots.

Like I said, it's a black and white thing, to be ironic I guess. I even got a stylish black trench to go along with it. **(All clothes, except for coat, are on my profile.) **I got all of these things at the store last night. Well, not the boots; I saved those from the fire.

When I was done getting dressed, I took the rail downstairs so I could get some cereal. Ya know, the thing called a banister. It was made for sliding. (I don't know what they made stairs for though.)

I was just finishing up when I heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" I called and my voice momentarily stunned me; it had more life and energy in it than before.

I walked to the front door and looked through the peephole. It was Edward.

"Hey!" I greeted through the door.

"Good morning," Edward smiled then paused. "Were you going to let me in or what?"

"maybe," I teased

"Well, I guess that means you don't want the keys to-," he started off suggestively, but I quickly cut him off.

"NO! I'll let you in, but I don't want you to see what I'm wearing yet. So," I unlocked the door as I spoke. "I'll unlock the door for you. But please wait until I've gotten upstairs and said 'okay' to come in."

"Alright," Edward smiled his crooked smile at the peephole and I felt my breath slightly catch.

I pulled away from the door and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and then took a deep breath.

"Okay," I said as normally as I would if he was standing next to me. Then, I faintly heard the front door open and close.

"I'll only be a sec," I told him and he said, "Okay," loud enough so that my weaker human ears could hear.

I turned to face the mirror. Since my skin had always been a pale almost porcelain color to it, I didn't really need foundation. Same goes for cover-up. So I started off with the thin black tube of eyeliner and a pink lip gloss.

* * *

**Okay, this is only an experiment and it's going to be really short, but here's Edward's POV! (Tell me how I do too please!)**

I was standing in Chief Swan's house, waiting for his daughter, Bella, to appear so she could drive us to school.

I refrained wincing when I thought of anyone driving my Volvo, but my pain was easily soothed by the thought of who would be driving it. I couldn't say no to her. Especially if I could see her gorgeous smile again.

At the same time, I wanted her, expected her to even, turn away from me and never speak to me again for fear of what I am.

**But until that time comes, I will keep her happy.**

"Are you ready?" Bella asked from around the corner of the stairs. A hint of nervousness was coming form her voice.

"Bella you'll look beautiful in anything you wear," I said as I tried to hurry this along. Alice had had a vision of what today would bring, but she started translating the Canadian national anthem into different languages; all I caught was I flash of white.

I heard her take a deep breath and took the few steps that would put her in my line of vision…

And her beauty caught and held my attention. I couldn't look away as she slowly descended the stairs. Sure, she was beautiful in anything and everything on a daily basis, but she had emphasized certain parts of herself that made it hard to look away.

Bella was dressed in all black and white. (**I think she's trying to be ironic about that,** I thought wryly.) She had on white boots that stopped below her knee with a pair of black tights underneath. She had on a white blouse that had puffy sleeves and a black vest over it.

She also had on a miniskirt.

That one article of clothing made me want to cover her up with my jacket and make me think, eh em, unpleasant thoughts. The way it showed off the curve of her legs and muscular thighs…

Umm, back to the description.

She also had temporary die in her hair; black on top with white streaks underneath. A white sparkly clip pinned back one side of her face allowing a better view of her soft skin and curvy neck…

**Focus Edward!** I mentally chastised myself.

When she got to the bottom, she finally looked up at me and I could see that she had added some black makeup lightly around her eyes. Stunning…very stunning.

"Do you like it?" Bella asked, still nervous.

"You look great," I lied. No, not great, beautiful.

* * *

**Alright guys, I hadn't planned to stop here, (then again, I hadn't planned on writing from Edward's POV either) but I have to go write thank-you notes for my Christmas gifts. Also, in the beginning of the next chapter, I'll be answering a couple of questions from reviews I've gotten. So, if you have a question, leave a review and I'll answer! And if you want to see the list, that'll be up too!**


	16. Before I Forget My Shorts

**Hey guys! The inauguration was this week! I was so ex! (That means excited) The list that Bella made will be in this and at the bottom of the next chapter will be a summary for my new story The Cinders of Bella. **

**TriGemini- don't worry, I'm still going to finish this story; maybe even write a sequel. And thanks for the comment about Edward's POV in the last chapter. I love re-reading it because it seems so real to me! And I don't know, I might put the vision that Alice had in the story somewhere (OH! SUDDEN INSPIRATION! I'll put it in the chapter when…well I won't say now).**

**SparklingTopazEyes- I love it too; that's why I picked it out.**

**And thanks to everybody else who submitted a review!**

**P.S. This chapter goes back and forth a bit, so try not to get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I swear Officer, some lady named Stephenie Meyer totally stole my ideas, identity, and Rob Pattinson away from me!**

* * *

_When she got to the bottom, she finally looked up at me and I could see that she had added some black makeup lightly around her eyes. Stunning…very stunning._

"_Do you like it?" Bella asked, still nervous._

"_You look great," I lied. No, not great, beautiful._

BPOV:

"So," I asked as I walked over to the kitchen and set down my messenger bag so I could get a granola bar. "How long do I have to do this?"

"Well," Edward picked up my bag and I followed him to the door. "As long as you are yourself, you can drive my car. So, as long as you want."

I clapped my hands and bounced on my toes. Edward laughed and handed me my coat. I was about to put it on when Edward grabbed it back and proceeded to help me into it.

"Why, thank you," I said politely.

"No problem," Edward smiled. "These things are second nature to me. By the way, I didn't mention before, but I'll need to see the list you made up."

EPOV:

I was a little nervous myself as Bella took out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to me. From a quick glance, I saw that half of the writing was in an elegant cursive, while the other was sloppy and rushed. Upon closer inspection I noticed that what I was trying to get her to see was, indeed, clear to me on paper as well.

_Old Bella _New Bella

_Nickname- Bell, Bee, Iz, Izzy _Nickname- Bella, Bells

_Favorite Color-red, blue, gold _Favorite Color- varies from day to day

_Hair color-Blonde, under black _Hair Color_- _brown

_Music- pop, rock, movie scores _Music- rock, movie scores, classical

_Hobbies- cheer, track, basketball,_ _videogames, fixing cars,_ Hobbies- reading, writing

_writing,__singing, dancing, acting, playing __flute, guitar, karate, _

_tae kwon doe_

_Talents- dancing: ballroom, tango, jazz, ballet, _Talents- non-existent

_ hip-hop, singing_

_Cars/Form of Transportation _Cars/Form of Transportation

_Favorite type- sporty and fast _Favoritetype- trucks, older cars, slow

_Favorite kind- Mercedes, Volvo's,BMW's, Porsche's, _Favorite kind- don't have one

_Ferrari's, etc._

_Other- MOTORCYCLES!!! _Other- none (does a bicycle count?)

_Type- Ninja's! _Type- don't really know

_Color on F.o.T. - black or silver _Color on F.o.T- Purple's cool

As I thoroughly scanned the list, Bella started to shift. Barely half a second after I had taken it from her, I lowered the piece of paper in my hand and gave her a warm smile.

"See? I think I got my point through with out having to actually say anything to you about it."

She blushed as my smile widened and her scent filled my nostrils. I inhaled the scent slowly as I opened the door to our awaiting chariot.

BPOV:

As I buckled my seatbelt Edward turned to me and said, "I figured since you would be in the driver's seat, I'd get to ask the questions today instead of the other way around."

"Okay," I said as I eased the key into the ignition and gently turned it. The car started with a soft purr and I waited until the engine cooled before turning out of the driveway and onto the empty street. Then, my old self kicked in and I floored it. I saw out of the bottom of my eye as the speedometer went past 50, 70, and 90 miles per hour.

"So, you like this huh?" Edward asked, eyebrows raised. He obviously thought that I would be going at the slow pace that I have to go with my truck.

"It's an indulgence, everybody in my family liked to drive fast."

There was a pause.

"What, no more questions? Ran out?" I asked jokingly.

"I had no idea that you were so eager," he teased.

We were both laughing as I parked the car at school next to a shiny red M5 BMW. As I cut the engine, Edward turned to look at me.

"What's your favorite color?" Edward asked, deadpan.

"White," I answered automatically.

Edward's serious expression broke and he snorted.

"White is not a color."

"Yeah, it kinda is," I said.

"In who's world?" Edward shot back.

"Mine," I jutted my chin out stubbornly. "Next you're going to say that black isn't a color either!"

Edward laughed at that.

"What's in your cd player right now?" Edward's serious expression returned.

"30 Seconds to Mars' 'A Beautiful Lie' cd is in my potable cd player, but Linkin Park's 'Minutes to Midnight' is in my boom box. Then again," I thought of my other electronic devices. "Debussy's "Clare de Lune" is the last song I listened to on my iPod shuffle and 'The Dark Knight' movie score was the last thing on my iPod nano."

"Debussy?" Edward seemed stuck on that one artist.

"Yeah, it's a personal favorite of mine."

"That just so happens to my favorite as well," Edward smiled and reached down to open the glove compartment.

When he finally found what he was looking for, he pulled it out and held it out for me to see.

"Seriously?" I took the cd and examined the familiar cover. "So you like Linkin Park too."

"From Debussy to this," Edward gently tugged the cd case out of my hands and placed it back into the compartment.

We both climbed out of the car then. Edward came around to my side and walked very close as we headed to where I had asked Angela to meet me the previous night.

"Good morning Bella; good morning Edward," Angela greeted us both as we came close with a warm smile.

"Hey Ang. Where's Jess?"

Angela grimaced. "She got sick from something se ordered last night, but she said that she would be back at school tomorrow. Here are your keys, by the way."

Angela reluctantly handed my keys and I put them in my pocket.

"Thanks. I'll see you at lunch," I said and took a step to leave.

"Okay," Then she smiled. "I love your look too."

I smiled back as we went our separate ways.

"So," Edward asked as soon as we had walked out of earshot. "What was your favorite sport?"

I thought for a moment.

"I'd have to say cheerleading. I mean, not so much the jumping around cheering on guys chasing after a spherical ball in tight pants, but the determination and time they put in. I mean, I know the stereotypical cheerleader is supposed to be a dumb blond and a slut, but the girls I cheered with were nothing like that. And the way that they keep going, no matter how many times someone falls on someone else's head or popping a knee, it seemed to me that that's what makes a cheerleader a cheerleader.

"And," I added to make the mood light. "The only problem I had with cheer was the short skirts we had to wear."

Edward chuckled, and then growled unexpectedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Edward, what is it?"

"These boys' thoughts are so…" Edward trailed off as he glared at a passing freshman who had been gawking at me.

"Oh," I forgot about the affect this look might have had on the guys. "Well, if you need me to, I've got some duck tape and, in case you didn't notice, there's a flagpole outside."

"No, we can't," Edward sighed, but then grinned wickedly. "At least not today; it's snowing."

We had a good laugh and drew some stares as we finally got to my classroom.

"I'll be here when this is over," Edward told me as I reached for the doorknob.

"Alright," I smiled as I caught a double meaning in his words.

"Oh," Edward called over his shoulder as he walked away. "And get ready to be pummeled."

I rolled my eyes and went inside.

* * *

All day Edward has been asking me question after question, wanting to know (for some reason I can't even fathom) every aspect of my old and new life. We'd meet outside of whatever class I had and then on the way to my next, Edward would attack me with questions like a security guard attacks donuts. There were all sorts of questions, embarrassing ones to weird ones. Then lunch came and I knew that something was going to happen…

During lunch, Edward and I sat at I table away from his family in another secluded corner in the caf. Well, it wasn't really secluded because people kept staring at us. That and the fact that I can feel someone burning holes in the back of my head.

"I won't be in school tomorrow," Edward told me when he finally gave me a break and allowed me to eat some of the food he got for "us".

"Skipping again?" I asked around a bite of pizza.

"Yeah, I have to take extra precautions for this weekend."

"What's happening this weekend, if you don't mind my asking," I set down the thing this place called a pizza and took a sip of coke to wash down the cardboard.

"Well," Edward took a deep breath. He seemed to be a little nervous. "Remember how you told me you didn't know what we look like in the sun and I said-,"

I interrupted; I know where this is going.

"You said that you would show me sometime. Boy do I ever!" I smiled a big smile. "Are you going to show me this weekend?"

"If you don't mind being alone with me, then yes, I would like it very much if you came with me," Edward grinned crookedly at my enthusiasm.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. "I don't mind!"

"So I'll pick you up in the morning and I already have a place where we could go," Edward said.

"Not early, right?" I screwed up my face at the thought of getting up early on a Saturday. "Because I have earlyriseaphobia."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "What's earlyriseaphobia?"

"That's a phobia of getting up early," I explained, then bit my lip. I had let that slip. That was something that Jordan had made up when I thought we were best friends.

"Any others I should know about?" Edward asked me jokingly.

"Yeah," I nodded with mock-seriousness. "I also have drinkshareaphobia and foodshareaphobia; the fear of sharing food and drinks with people." **(My best friend really did make that up. Then she wanted to know if I would share a drink with my husband because we'd have "already swapped a gallon of spit". Ha-ha. No.)**

"Funny. So is 10:30 okay?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"So is that why you won't be in school tomorrow? Because you're going hunting?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, Alice agreed to go with me," Edward said.

"Why Alice?"

"She's the most…" Edward searched for the right word. "Supportive."

I know what that means. The rest of his family probably doesn't want him hanging around me and they're most likely wishing that Edward had let me get crushed by the van. Anything to avoid maximum exposure.

"Not everyone thinks like that," Edward said as he saw the revelation in my eyes and the sadness that came along with it.

"Sure," I laughed bitterly. "Tell me anything."

"Everything will be fine, I promise." Then he surprised me by reaching across the table and giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"So," Edward said after a moment of comfortable silence. "What kind of video games do you like?"

* * *

When I drove us home that afternoon, I didn't get out of the car immediately. I stayed inside and used a piece of paper and my hands to describe things my voice couldn't. Like how my room was so cluttered I didn't even remember the color of my carpet ("I think the fire actually saved me from doing that chore myself." I laughed), or how, when we were all little and we went to the beach in Florida, Alex had to go to the bathroom and so he wadded out into the ocean ("It was so terrible for whoever accidentally took in a mouthful. We took pictures," I added with a sly smile.), or my most embarrassing moment as a child. ("When I went to this private school, all the girls had to wear shorts under their jumpers, but I didn't realize I had forgotten mine on gym day, so I ran outside in a white polo and underwear. Luckily the teacher caught me first." Edward let out a big loud laugh at that.) **(All true people! Even the one about the underwear; and yes it was me…) **But the thing I loved telling him the most was hoe, in winter, the snow always has a pureness about it and how I used to love just breathing in the air after it snowed. ("Of course, when we got older, we took to playing manhunt at night at the golf course across the street than making snow angles.")

And so that's how it was, until twilight at least and Edward warned me that Charlie was almost home. And Even thought i won't see him tomorrow, there's an unspoken promise that things will be like this for a while. Edward and me spending time together, I mean.

That night, when Charlie saw me, he almost ahd a heart attack, but then walked over to me and said, "Welcome back Bells."


	17. It Ends Tonight Actually It Starts

**Hey peeps! Thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter. I was so excited when I read them! (And SparklingTopazEyes, I can NOT believe that you forgot about it! I'm shocked!)**

**Did anyone else hear that Michelle Obama is mad that the TY Company is selling dolls that look like her daughters? Can you say gay?! I mean, she might be PMSing or something, but still!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not flippin Stephenie Meyer! You don't have to be a jerky-jerk-butt and keep asking! Gosh!**

* * *

Okay, it's officially Saturday morning. Well, it's like, two am, but still. I'm so anxious I can barely speak, much less breathe.

I lye down on my purple bedspread and stared up at the ceiling and studied the white paint. Trying to do the breathing exercises I had taught myself, I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. No such luck. Edward _had _said that he was going to take me to a remote place and show me what he looked like in the sun.

I knew that this would be it; today was the day and there would be no turning back. Today would make or break us, depending totally on Edward's instincts. I had mad up my mind a long time and it was obvious that Edward had too, but could he hold out? Would he push through? We couldn't continue to balance on the edge of this knife (a butter knife if you will). It's one way or the other.

I sat up and, running my hand through my hair, sighed. I would be no use trying to sleep right now. I slid out of bed and walked across the room to my closed door. As I pulled my red silk robe off the hanger and slid it on as I open my door.

I quietly crept down the creaky stairs and went to the kitchen to get myself a glass of milk. When I turned on the kitchen light though, someone was in the chair across from the one I usually sit in. Someone who was waiting for me.

"M-Mom?" I asked disbelieving.

My mom turned around and, though she was a bit pale, smiled like a day hadn't gone by since we last saw each other.

"Come Bella," she smiled wider at my new nickname. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"So you really love this boy?" Mom asked me across the table.

"Yeah," I admitted, my heart skipping a beat just thinking about him. "I do."

"Well then," she reached across the table to squeeze my hand. Her hand was cold. "I guess you don't need me to tell you that he feels the same. What a lucky he is to have you."

"Yeah," I whispered as I looked down at the half of milk in my glass. The only thing was, I wasn't thinking that. I was thing just the opposite. What a lucky girl _I_ was for _him_ to have chosen _me_, not the other way around.

"Bell, sweetie," mom started by calling me by her old nickname for me and my eyes started to prickle. "I know that you're nervous about what will happen and I also know you're scared that he'll leave you, but THAT. WON'T. HAPPEN. Besides," she smiled a smile so sly, it was like looking into a mirror. "If he breaks your heart, Esme and I will never forgive him."

"Esme?" I asked, confused. "How do you know about Edward's mom?"

"All in good time," mom said mischievously. "But when you meet her, just remember this one thing: our beach."

"Okaaay," Yeah, I was most definitely getting the picture. Not.

Honey, I-," she cut off suddenly, like someone was calling her name She sat up straight and leaned forward anxiously. "Listen, Isabella, before I go, you have to know about Anthony."

I frowned. Last I had heard, he had perished in the fire scattered throughout the house, and was reduced to ashes.

When I said this, mom got even more anxious. "That's what I need to talk to you about. I can't tell you a whole lot, but just know that…"

As she was talking, I started to get drowsy. My eyelids where hard to keep open, no matter how much I wanted to. The last thing I remember was hearing my mom shouting at me to stay awake. Then I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

"_I don't have your peanut Jack," I told Captain Jack Sparrow as he held out his dirty hand for his peanut._

_"Sure you do love," he said and walked forward. "It's right here."_

_As he walked forward, Jack Sparrow slowly transformed. His dark dreads became shorter and bronzer and he started to look cleaner. His dark gaze held mine as they went from brown, to green, to gold._

_Edward smiled as he leaned down to brush his nose across my cheek and close to my mouth._

_"I know you have it love," he said, grinning wickedly._

_"No, I-," I started to say I didn't, but then he kissed me._

_And boy was I caught up in it too. I closed my eyes and, putting my arms around his neck, opened my mouth for him to enter. And he abruptly pulled away._

_"See love? I told you you had it," he smiled and, between his teeth, sat a peanut._

**SUGAR CUBES AND HOLY DONUTS!**

I bolted up right in bed.

Nine-thirty. Great, just great.

I flopped back down on my bed as I ran through the previous night…and froze. I once again sat up fast as I remembered the dream, not with Edward, but with my mom.

I slid off of my bed and walked over to my closed door; the robe was hanging on the hanger, just like it was before I went to bed. I put it on and, after checking Charlie's room only to find him gone, I went downstairs to get some cereal.

**Okay, what the crackerjack is going on!**

Sitting at the kitchen table, at my seat, was a glass half full of milk.

* * *

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I rooted through my closet.

"Come on, come on," I said as I dug through my stuff. "Where the crap is it?!"

I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a black spaghetti strap tank and my regular black Converse high-tops, but I needed to find the white button-down shirt that went with it!

"Aha!" I said in triumph as I spotted and pulled it out from underneath an old dress. "There you are you devious shirt you!"

I quickly put it on and grabbed my To Write Love On Her Arms cap. Then I ran doen the stairs taking two at a time.

"Just let yourself in!" I called as I walked to the kitchen.

A second later, I hearf the front door open and close. Quiet footsteps came down the hallwasy and got cloer as he approached.

"Hey," I said, smiling as I reached for a granola bar and a juicebox. "What's shakin bacon?"

Edwrad raised his eyebrows,but only said, "Good morning to you too. Are you ready to go?"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously not. Is it not clear that I am eating? And besides, I don't like eating in fancy cars. Well, not the car of my dreams anyway."

Edward smirked, but then as I moved around the table, his expression brightened and he laughed.

"What?"

"We're dressed similarly."

I looked down at my outfit, then looked at his. Edward was wearing a crisp white button-down shirt (without the tanktop though) with black jeans and black shoes.

"Hmm," I walked up to him and circled him with a critical eye. "A nice combination of black and white. Sort of a regal look yet laid-back at the same time. And the fancy yet scuffed shoes add to the look. All together, a nice outfit. But," I stopped infront of his face with mock-seriousness. "This look still looks better on me."

"Well," Edward said as his eyes scanned my outfit as well. "I just can't get over the fact that you can look like a run_way_ model and I look like a run_away_."

I rolled my eyes again to hide the fact that I was secretly pleased. After all, it's not everyday that I get complimented by a Greek god.

"You don't believe me? Fine," Edward lifted his hands as if to surrender. "But one day, I'll make you see just how special you are."

Edward smiled sweetly at me and, as my gaze went to his lips, I was immediately reminded of my dream last night, and I blushed.

Yeah.

"So. Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked as I picked up my unfinished granola bar.

"It's a secret," he said slyly.

"Well," I sniffed. "See if I tell you anything else. And just so you know, I hate surprises."

Edward laughed again and I smiled as I walked to throw my trash away.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short guys! I have to go study for my math test. The next chappie will be the meadow scene and (possibly) the day at the Cullen house.**

**REVIEWS OR I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!**


	18. Divine Intervention of a Youth

****

I'm watching SNL right now and this Chewable Pampers thing is on. Yeah, Google that shit, it exists.

**Okay, sooo…there's a REALLY good reason that I haven't updated in forever: it was you guys' fault. ALL. YOUR. FAULT. If you guys didn't leave such good reviews, then I wouldn't be forced to think over every little stinkin thing in this scene! Seriously! At one point I was even saying this aloud to see how it would sound! But, finally, my inspiration came from three places: 1. a picture that I have as my new background (at the bottom of this message, there'll be something important about it too) of the Cullen's from the Twilight movie. 2. English class, in which we're watching some movies to compare to Romeo and Juliet (or Romeo and Julio as we call it in my class). And 3: My school bus; I know, how can you get inspiration from there? Well I'll tell you: I didn't bring a book to read. Yeah. So that's where most of this was written. (I also skipped around a little so we could get to the juicy parts. Your welcome.)**

**Also, about this picture I have for my background; see if you can find it by using these clues: 5 people, one apple, vegetables, windows, 1 table, and water. If you find it, leave the answer to who's in it and where it is in a review and answer this question: why are there eggs there? (I was wondering.)**

**So, without further ado I present this chapter: What is a Youth (one of the inspiration songs for this chapter. The other is Divine Intervention by Taking Back Sunday. Please listen to both. The Youth song when they're in the meadow and the Intervention song any other timed before or after that.)**

**Disclaimer: I'm so tired of trying to think of creative ways to say I don't own Twilight and now there's Romeo and Juliet, so put in your own cool one here ____________________________________________________________.**

* * *

"_Ready?"_

"_Ready as I'll ever be."_

We were almost there. At least that was what Edward kept telling me.

I was driving us down the highway, turning down an unfamiliar road that brought us to an unfamiliar exit. Even though Edward was trying to carry on a normal conversation, I was trying so to not be nervous, that the only thing I could contribute to the conversation was uh huh's and sure's. Finally, Edward told me to stop and pull over in a place that looked like...a forest. Which it was. So I turned off the car and we climbed out of the car. It was a bit cloudy, but I could see some sun peeking through the sky, and I grabbed my hat from the dash at the last second.

"So," I said as Edward came around to the front of the car and started walking towards an opening in the trees. "Where will we be going from this point?"

"We'll be hiking the rest of the way through there," Edward turned around and I drew in a sharp breath.

His button-down was…well, buttoned down. I could see the front of his perfectly sculpted chest. Talk about a six-pack. Next to Emmett and Jasper, it didn't look like he would have those kinds of muscles, but apparently he did. And does. I never wanted to move from this spot as long as I liv-

"Bella?" Edward's voice broke my train of thought. "Are you okay? You spaced out for a moment. Did you want to go back? We can if you-,"

I interrupted him with a hasty, "Nope. I'm peachy; just did a little observation. Lead the way."

"An observation of what?" Edward asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later," I said, slightly embarrassed now.

"Okay," he eyed me suspiciously.

"Well come on. Lead the way," I repeated.

Edward gave me one last suspicious glance, and once more, turned around to head into the forest. But this time, I went with him.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Edward asked again and I rolled my eyes impatiently.

"Yes, I am," I replied for the millionth time. "Are we even relatively close yet?"

We've been walking for the past two hours or so to this "secret location" Edward had found. Normally, any other person would be tired, but not me. I was to pumped and full of energy to even begin to fell a slight fatigue.

Edward smiled at my child-like enthusiasm and said," actually, we are. Do you see a small light in that direction? Through the trees?"

"Yup."

His eyebrows rose. He obviously thought that my weak, human eyes couldn't see that far, but they could. How could I not! There was a light shining clearly thought the green trees. That's okay; I had always had exceptional senses anyway.

"Can I…" I trailed off suggestively and he nodded.

I broke into a run towards the light. As much as I cherish every moment I have with Edward, I knew that that single ray of light would bring much more than minutes. As soon as I got right in front of the light I leapt over a fallen branch and landed in…the most spectacular place I had ever seen in my entire life. Never had I seen such an array of colors in one place before. Blue, yellow, red, pink, purple, and other colors of flowers I couldn't name filled my vision, and with it the sun. Each flower seemed to radiate it and I found myself basking in the sunlight than shying away like usual.

I turned away from the beautiful meadow and searched for Edward. I finally spotted him standing near the edge of the field covered in shadows. I beckoned to him, implying that he join this so we could share this together, but he- Edward Anthony Mason Cullen- hesitated. I had never seen him do that before so I dropped my hand and let him do this however he wanted.

Finally, Edward took a deep breath and stepped into the sun.

* * *

To say that he was the most beautiful person I had seen in my life would be an understatement. As Edward sat in front of me, staring into my eyes as if he never wanted to look away, there were no words to describe what I was seeing-or feeling. Edward had grabbed my hand as we sat down Indian-style and his cold hand felt soothing in my warm one.

"Where have you been all of my life? You don't know how long I've waited for you," Edward murmured and my heart fluttered like a bird in a cage.

"Well then," I said as I traced the lines on his fingers and palm. "I think you've waited long enough. Don't you?"

Edward smiled sweetly and closed his eyes as if meditating with a peaceful look upon his face. Since I was curious about his perceptiveness, I traced the word 'love' on his palm in cursive.

"As I do you," Edward suddenly said and I looked up at him, shocked. Was he answering an unspoken question from his mind or was he talking about the word I had written on his hand?

"Excuse me?" I managed to squeak.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Bella, have you not seen? Do you not hear? From the very first moment I met you, I knew there was something different about you. Not only because your blood is the most alluring, intoxicating thing I had ever smelt, but because of you. Ho you hold yourself, how you see others and put them before yourself, and," Edward chuckled. "What you said to me that first day. The words you spoke surprised me, but what I was entranced by was your voice. True enough, I had heard your voice in every male mind at school, but their thoughts were nothing compared to the real you. Never had I heard a sound so beautiful come from anyone, more or less speak to me, a monster!

"And after everything you've been through, you still manage to get up in the morning and put on a smile as if nothing were wrong. Those are some of the things that I love about you: you're strength. But over the past couple of weeks, I became entranced by everything you did. The way you sometimes like to hide you face behind your hair when you're working intensely or embarrassed, the gentle way you speak, and the graceful way I saw you move when you dance. My thought that I was crazy, but I knew that I was sick: love sick. Isabella Marie Powell Swan, I love you and my heart is yours. You are my life now."

As he talked, I stared down at our hands intertwined. When he said the part about seeing me dance, I smirked because I knew I didn't imagine him being there. But when he said h loved me, my smirk disappeared and my head snapped up, my own gaze searching his. Edward's eyes were gentle and I couldn't help but blurt out the first thing that popped into my mind.

"But I-you-gorgeous!" I almost wailed in disbelief.

"'She doth teaches the torches to burn bright'," Edward quoted from Romeo and Juliet as he gently stroked my cheek.

I blushed as I looked back down at our hands.

"I must admit, when I first saw you, I was taken. But after learning more about you, you made me see things in a whole new light, including myself. Now, new things are happening: I'm sad when you're gone and when I think about you, my heart speeds up and you're all that matters. Every time after that night in Port Angeles when we had to separate to go to class or home, my heart became so heavy I thought I would die from the pain. But then the next day or when you met me outside of class, there you were, smiling at me as if I was the world and you would do anything, and the pain was forgotten. I can't stay away from you, and I hate the thought of you nut being here by my side. Edward Cullen, I need you and with my whole heart I leap blindly into this. I love you."

I spoke this last part softly and as soon as I did, his face lit up like an angel rejoicing. My breath caught in my throat as Edward leaned forward to give me a hug out of happiness. I relaxed slowly into his arms and his arms tightened around me, pulling me closer.

"I'll never let you go. My life, my love. 'Can I go forward when my heart is here'?" Edward quoted another line, but at the same time asked himself and me a question.

"No," we both whispered.

* * *

"How will we be getting back?" I asked Edward as he pulled me off of the ground. "It took us almost three hours to get here."

Edward smiled. "We'll run."

"Okay, I know I'm fast, but I'm not…uhh, umm…Well, just insert-super-fast-persons'-name-here!"

Edward laughed heartily and gave me an affectionate look. "I'll be doing the actual running. You can ride on my back."

"Fine," I huffed. "But I'm warning you, I hate piggyback rides ever since I- well, never mind." I decided not to tell him that I threw up. "Before we go though, I wanted to try something."

"What?"

"Don't freak out, okay?" He nodded so I took that as a sign to proceed.

I stepped closer to him so that our chests were almost touching, and then stopped to make sure I wasn't moving to fast. Then, very slowly, I tilted my head up to his and paused as I don't want to rush him. I guess if a random person had walked into the meadow at that moment, they would see two teenagers (one of which was sparkling magnificently in the sun) standing extremely close, but not touching.

"Okay," I sighed, leaning away from Edward's face. "I'm good. We can go-."

But I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence. Edward Cullen had leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against mine, which also closed the small space between us. This kiss was even better than the dream; this one was real (and the best kiss I ever had!).

Finally, Edward broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. His hands, which had found their way to my hips, tightened.

"We have to go," Edward murmured.

"I know."

Nonetheless, neither of us moved from our spots for a couple more seconds. When we finally did, Edward slung me over his back with a brief, "Hold on to me". Then he was racing through the forest with an impossibly fast speed back to the car.

* * *

"Did you want to come inside?"

Edward smiled at me from the passenger seat of his Volvo and sensed my hesitation and worry that he might decline.

"I would be delighted, but first," Edward looked over at the driver's side of the car with longing. "I have to take the car home. I'll b no more than five minutes."

"Okay," I mumbled and opened the car door.

"Each minute away will feel like a day," he called behind me as I walked to the front door and I smiled. As cheesy as it sounds, it's true.

I went inside and closed the door. I took my shoes off in the front hall and carried them to the kitchen. The house was dark so Charlie's obviously gone with his friend fishing.

As I turned on the kitchen lights, I noticed a note sitting on the counter from Charlie. I it read:

_Bells,_

_Went fishing with Billy this morning. I'll be back around 7:30-ish as we will be eating our catch. Feel free to order yourself a pizza or make something for dinner. _

_Charlie_

_P.S. _

_Good to see you getting out again._

I grinned slightly as I set the letter back down. Charlie had been worrying that I hadn't been spending enough time out with friends like a regular teen. His concern was comforting and, had it been any other time, would have soothed me. Right now though, Edward was the only thing on my mind and he wouldn't go away. (Not that I wanted him to.)

Deciding to change into another outfit, I dashed upstairs and changed into a pair of comfy boy shorts and my favorite fuzzy black socks. Before I went back down, I stopped by the bathroom. As I washed my hands, I glanced up into the mirror out of habit…and was shocked at what I saw. I knew that I had dyed my hair back to the colors it used to be, but what I saw now was more than that. I wasn't the cool cheerleader Bee, but I wasn't the morose Bella either. I was both now. Sweet.

I ran back down the stairs and went back to the kitchen, but let out a little squeal of surprise when I saw Edward waiting for me at the table.

"Edward!" I ran over to him and gave him a big hug as if he had been gone three years instead of three minutes. "I missed you!"

Edward chuckled as he breathed into my hair. "I've missed you as well."

I pulled back and gave him a huge smile as I reluctantly left his arms.

"What were you planning on cooking for dinner?" Edward asked he read Charlie's note to me.

"I was thinkin' pancakes," I opened a cabinet and look for a glass bowl.

When I couldn't find the one I was looking for, Edward interrupted my search. "What are you looking for?"

"A bowl."

"I'll help you find it; which bowl?"

"The round one," I told him thoughtlessly. As soon as I heard Edward stop moving, I turned to face him, confused as to why he stopped.

"'The round one'?" Edward repeated. "Seriously?"

I stared at him blankly for a minute. Then it clicked. "Sorry, I meant-I mean the-," I had to stop talking I was laughing so hard from the stupidity of it all.

Finally, after rolling his eyes, Edward laughed with me. We were standing in the kitchen, laughing our guts out until we were almost crying from the cramp in our stomachs. (Well, I know _I_ had one. I don't know about Edward.)

"I think I'll just get some cereal," I said, wiping my eyes and reaching for the box of Honey Nut Cheerios in the cabinet.

Edward smiled his crooked smile and sat back down. After pouring in some milk and a couple (okay, seven) spoons of sugar, I sat down across from him. I noticed Edward was staring at my cereal pretty intently and decided to pull his leg a little.

"I'm sorry, can I get you anything? I have a neighbor next door who I'm not particularly fond of."

Edward chuckled then abruptly straightened.

"Charlie's coming."

Edward stood up and came over to my side of the table. I dropped my spoon back into the bowl as I realized he was planning on leaving. He leaned down to kiss my forehead and I gripped the front of his shirt in my fists (to bad he didn't have lapels; that would have been so much better) and buried my face in his chest, breathing in his calming scent.

"Don't leave. Please." I whispered.

Edward sighed and I looked up at him expectantly. "Of course. If I'm gone to long, I'll become a stranger to your scent. I'll stay, but right now, I need to go."

"But-," I tried to ask how he'd stay and leave at the same time, but he placed a finger over my parted lips.

"Shh," he whispered and then I was suddenly clutching air.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie call out and I heard the front door slam closed.

I looked around the kitchen for Edward and, seeing nothing, called out, "I'm in here Charlie."

"Have a good day?" Charlie asked as he walked into the kitchen smelling of saltwater.

"Yeah," I smiled slyly. "It's almost like it's not even over."

* * *

"Love you! Good night!" I shouted to Charlie as I ran up the stairs for what seemed liked the millionth time that day.

I was going to bed earlier than usual, so I knew Charlie was confused. When he asked why, I said I had some "womanly problems"; he didn't ask any more questions after that. When I had gone into the living room after getting a shower, I also told him about Edward. He didn't seem to mind…

"_Charlie, is it alright if I go out with Edward Cullen?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Dr. Cullen's son."_

"_Sure; never had any trouble out of him before."_

"_I think we'll going out somewhere tomorrow, so I won't be back until late."_

"_Alright. Did you see where I put the remote?"_

As soon as I walked into my room, I shut the door behind me and sat down in the middle of the bed.

"You can come out now," I spoke quietly and then Edward was sitting at my side.

"How's Charlie?" Edward asked politely.

"You know how he is," I rolled my eyes, but smiled at his manners.

Edward grinned back and my heart skipped a beat.

Edward heard the frantic beating of my heart and smiled wider. "Are you alright? Your heartbeat isn't very steady."

I scoffed and gave him a playful push in the arm. "Gee, I wonder if it's because of the gorgeous person who told me I was his life earlier."

"You said I made everything better," Edward shot back.

"You quoted Shakespeare!"

"You initiated the first kiss!"

I froze. What did he mean by that? I didn't know that he thought _I _tried to kiss _him!_ I just got as close as I could without pushing the limits. _He_ kissed _me!_

"Bella, love," Edward spoke softly, seeing my wounded expression, "I only meant that without the move you had pulled, I would have just delayed it until who knows when! Besides, I like it when a girl makes the first move."

I relaxed as he explained what he meant and then yawned. Involuntarily of course.

"You are tired," Edward noticed and, pulling back the sheets, lifted me up and placed me under the covers.

I patted the space next to me drowsily and Edward lay down next to me on top of the covers.

"Rest up love."

"Why?" I asked through the haze that was starting to cloud my vision.

"We're going to my parents' house tomorrow. I want you to meet them so that…" Edward kept talking, but I fell asleep listening to the sound of his perfect voice.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it. I know i said that i would include the meeting w/the Cullens in this chapter, but it's 1:41 am (I'm waiting for Twilight to finish downloading!) and i don't want to type anything retarded.**

**ReVIeW!!!**


	19. Somewhere I Belong, Dont You Forget Me

**Can I just say how seriously sorry I am for making you guys wait for, like, four months? *cowers back behind pillar as angry mob throws stones* I guess not. Look, I have a reasonable explanation, I swear! I had school, exams, tryouts (in which I made the team and varsity), leaving one day after school let out to go to NY to see my bros and mom, just getting back, going to a mandatory camp the next day, and going to school days later. Plus, there's this creepy guy from my bio class who sits next to me (the farthest thing from Edward in every aspect!) who will NOT leave me alone! Creepster. I don't even know how he got my cell number! So yeah. BUT the good news is I pretty much finished the story (on paper) and am trying to speed through this so I can start writing my next story and possibly a sequel to this one, depending on my mood when I write the ending. Also, I have a new obsession that keeps me glued to my chair in front of the TV. It's called Ouran High School Host Club and it's hilarious! (It would be nice if someone left me a review with a comment saying that I'm not the only fan of that show in the world…is that asking too much?) So without further ado here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I wish I could own Twilight or at least Edward Cullen *sigh***

**Tamaki Suoh: You could own me if you'd like, my dear.**

**Me: NO WAY! A real guy doesn't spread his love around like cheap margarine! You're just an airhead pretty boy! A cut-rate Romeo! **

**Edward Cullen appears.**

**Tamaki: Don't even ask her. She doesn't want to own anybody.**

**Edward: Okay. I was going to ask her to marry me, but never mind.**

**Edward goes away and I howl at the sky while Tamaki sneaks away to grow mushrooms in my closet.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

* * *

"_Rest up love."_

"_Why?" I asked through the haze that was starting to cloud my vision._

"_We're going to my parents' house tomorrow. I want you to meet them so that…" Edward kept talking, but I fell asleep listening to the sound of his perfect voice._

Their house was gorgeous, to put it mildly. It was all big glass windows and in some areas, wood. I stepped out of the passenger side of my Mercedes and smoothed my outfit. I was wearing a black Tommy Hilfiger halter dress and black platform sandals. To accent the look, I was also wearing diamond studs and my mother's delicate gold necklace (one of the few things saved from the fire). As elegant as I looked, I was nervous as hell.

"They'll love you; I'm positive," Edward reassured me as he closed the door he had opened for me and took my hand as we walked to the front door.

"So you say," I muttered.

Edward opened the door and of course the inside was more beautiful than the outside. Plush white carpets and matching furniture with wide clear windows that brightened the house and made it feel bigger. I was amazed at how different the Cullen's where from the vampires in movies or books. None of the fictitious vampires lived in gigumbo crazy-beautiful houses or went to school, much less fall in love with a human with a twisted past. My thoughts fled my mind as soon as I looked over to the living room. On one of the walls hung an elaborate painting with nine figures, to far away to see their faces, but close enough to distinguish genders. I gestured to Edward as I walked closer to the painting and he handed my wallet that I had asked him to shove in his pocket (since I lack them). He handed it to me and I took out a picture that had been folded up many times (it was also the picture I had seen by my car that day I almost got hit in school). I unfolded it and held it up. The picture and the painting were exactly the same, from the position of the sun in the sky, to the sandcastle that was starting to fall. My gaze went to the corner of the painting and there was her familiar signature. Then, I remembered:

"_If he breaks your heart, Esme and I will never forgive him."_

"_Esme?" I asked, confused. "How do you know about Edward's mom?"_

"_All in good time," mom said mischievously. "But when you meet her, just remember this one thing: our beach."_

I nodded as I recalled that night with my mother.

"I understand now. But I would have preferred a life with less drama." I sighed as I recalled that day at the beach. One of the last happy moments with my family.

This painting was us. Mom used to paint for a living and so she liked to go places for inspiration. I suggested we go to the beach during spring break and she agreed. What else is there to say? Nothing. Those times are behind me now. The point is to look to the future. MY future.

"That's us Edward," I said as my fingers brushed the painting. "Me, my brothers, my sisters, and my dad. This painting comes from a day we had at the beach during vacation. An exact replica of a photo."

"Your mother painted this?" Edward asked, amazed.

"Yeah, she had some real talent."

It was quiet for a moment as we both examined the picture. Then I sighed and turned around.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't feel- I mean _see_ you standing there," I corrected myself quickly because I didn't want the Cullen's to know about my heightened senses. **(Usually I'm able to feel someone's presence. Not theirs …Hmm…)**

"That's quite alright Bella. I'm sure your attention was otherwise preoccupied," Dr. Cullen chuckled. "We happen to be very fond of that painting. And the woman who sold it to us as well."

"Yes, the woman was one of the kindest I'd ever met," Mrs. Cullen said, smiling softly. "That's the main reason why I bought it. Also, not only does it catch the human spirit and joy, but the scenery in the background is gorgeous. The woman who sold it obviously enjoys life to the fullest to paint such an open and bright painting."

My throat tightened a little, but I smiled as I walked up to them. "Thanks. She was my mother."

"I know. Your mother and I kept in touch for a while after meeting a couple of times. But even so, I can see her in you," Mrs. Cullen said.

"Thank you," I murmured and cleared my throat. "Well, it's very nice to finally meet you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." I held out my hand as I spoke.

They smiled as they shook my hand and I felt as if I had just passed an important test.

"Please, call us Carlisle and Esme," Carlisle said as he smiled at me.

"Awesome," I said and they let out laughs that sounded more like bells chiming than anything else.

"Just then, Alice bounded down the stairs **(actually, scratch that; she danced)** and stopped next to me carrying a ball of energy with her.

"Hi Bella!" Alice leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I'm so glad that you could come!"

I smiled at her upbeat attitude.

"And this is Jasper," Alice continued as she hugged Jasper's arm.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said.

I noticed that Jasper was standing kind of rigidly so I took a miniscule step backwards. I also saw from the corner of my eye Carlisle giving Edward a meaningful look and Edward nodded once. Deciding to give them a chance to exchange information without prying eyes, I looked away and let my eyes wander. This time, they landed on a gorgeous black piano.

"Do you play?" Esme asked as she noticed the direction of my gaze.

"The piano? Oh no. I could never learn and I didn't have the patience to learn correctly," I told her, trying not to lie.

"Play something for her," Esme urged Edward.

"I thought you said it was considered rude and impolite to show off?" Edward asked, and his eyebrows rose.

"Well some rules are made to be mended and broken," Esme pushed him in the direction of the piano and Edward pulled me along.

"I just recently finished this piece and I don't think it's quite ready yet, so it might be a little choppy," he said as we sat down.

"Play, please." I was curious to hear these unfathomable music skills of his.

He rested his hands on the keys for a quick moment, then started to play. And to say that it was the most beautiful thing I had every heard in my life would be an understatement. The song started off a little fast, but then slowed down into something that was sweeter and more innocent. It was an engaging melody that had me at the brink of tears **(Almost, but not quite. Because I'm so NOT the crying type…) **

When it was over, I wiped away the INVISIBLE tears. "That was beautiful. Truly."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I hesitated. I didn't normally do this, but why not. I wasn't going to start keeping things from him now. "Can you scoot over? I want to play you something."

"What, Jingle Bells?" Edward chuckled at his joke and I made a sour face at him.

"No, just do it."

We traded spots and, as I sat down, I rested my hands briefly on the keys, just like Edward did, then _I_ started to play. It was the exact same song he had just played for me and I could feel the surprise emanating off him.

When I finished, I looked over at Edward and said, "Did you like it? Or did you want me to play Jingle bells?"

"How did you-," he breathed.

"That's just my skills," I said giving him a smile. "Besides, I'm a complex individual!"

"Isabella Swan," Edward chuckled as he leaned in to kiss me lightly. "You are something."

* * *

"And that is the Volturi."

"The Volturi? The _Volturi_ Volturi?! From Volterra, Italy?!" I asked, shocked, as I stared at the painting of the three most famous vampires in history in Carlisle's office.

"You know of them?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"I did some research after-after Birmingham," my voice faltered slightly n the middle of my sentence, but I pressed on. "These three men are, like, the royalty of the vampire world. To those in the know, they're some of the oldest vampires and are known for drafting some of the most powerful people with the best powers to join their group. According to my research, even some humans have been chosen and changed for the talents that they would possess."

I looked over at Edward and saw him staring at me.

"What?"

"Why aren't you running?" he whispered.

"Huh? Why would I run?" I was confused.

"People have had their lives taken away and have been made into monsters for the benefit of a couple vampires, to be food, and anything else they desire," Edward told me. "So why aren't you running?"

"Edward," I said softly and took a step forward. His eyes snapped up to meet mine and they looked haunted. "I'm not going anywhere. My desire to be with you is much stronger than anything else. But if you want me to…"

I stepped away from him and took off running down the hallway. I ran down the stairs even. The sight of Alice at the bottom was enough to stop me before I got as far as I had planned (which had been the front door). She was laughing.

"That…was…a…good…one!" Alice managed to let out in between gasps. She managed to calm down a couple pf seconds later though. "You better go back up there so that Edward doesn't get all gloomy because you left him for a minute. Personally," she leaned forward and lowered her voice, even though we both knew everyone in the house could hear us. "I think he's going through meno."

We both cracked up and I went back upstairs. The moment I walked back in, Edward pulled me into a big hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to really go." He tried to apologize, but I silenced him.

"It's cool. It was nice to stretch my legs out anyways." Edward smiled as I said this and the agonized look left his eyes.

"Come on," Edward grabbed my hand. "I'll show you my room."

Usually when a guy says this, they're hoping to get some. Ya know, SOME. A flash of boob, a hint of leg…the works. With Edward of course, it was the total opposite: he really did want to show me his room (I guess to show how me awesome it is).

When Edward opened the door, I was impressed with the size of it. The room itself was a little messy, but organized in the weirdest way. Like, it was organized _because_ it was messy. CD's and various music sheets were scattered in different parts of the room and a black stereo stood in one of the corners. I guess he really is a music lover.

I lay down on the couch he had (No bed. Vampire, remember?) and closed my eyes. "Wow. For the first time in a while, I'm exhausted, but not at the same time. And it has been one heck of a day."

"The adrenaline of meeting my family formally and knowing our secret is probably it," Edward spoke and his voice became closer.

My eyes flew open when Edward proceeded to pick me up like a feather and sit me back down in his lap. Not that I was uncomfortable. I snuggled my head into the crook of Edward's neck and relaxed as he hummed the song he had played earlier.

"Edward," I started hesitantly and I pulled back slightly so I could see his face. "Where are Rosalie and Emmett?"

He stiffened.

"I mean, I realize that Rosalie doesn't like me all that much, but what about Emmett? I was under the impression he liked me, at least a little. Unless," I continued ignoring Edward's sounds of disapproval. "Emmett is with Rosalie instead of here because he knows that if he should go against her now, he'll pay for it with no videogames or "something" along those lines. Smart man," I mused.

"How perceptive," he murmured as he caught my meaning of "something". "As much as I would love to say that you're wrong, you're absolutely correct. Spot on, even."

"So what sort of prize do I get for being right?" I asked coyly.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can think of a couple of things," Edward said, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

We were just about to kiss, when Alice burst in the room. **Stupid pixie**, I thought.

"The weather is perfect and everyone else has already agreed; you wanna go?" Alice asked us, a little ball of energy in the doorway.

Edward looked down at me and Alice added, "Well duh! Of course Bella can come, but make sure she fits in."

After Alice left, I looked back at Edward. "What was she talking about? And isn't there supposed to be a huge thunder storm tonight?"

"If I read Alice's mind correctly, she wants the entire family to play a friendly game of baseball tonight. And we play when it thunders because we're so loud. I want you to come along and see us in action," Edward said.

"That's cool. I like watching people play baseball. But what was that other thing she said about 'fitting in'?"

"Well," Edward said as he absent mindedly played with a lock of my hair. "When we play sports we like get into it; go all out, if you will. So, that means we all dress accordingly as well. Also, Carlisle has informed me that has Alice had a vision earlier and has seen some vampires crossing near and we don't want to give them incentive to stay by drawing unnecessary attention to you."

"That's cool with me. I've always wanted to wear proper baseball attire," I replied smoothly as I noticed the tension behind his calm mask. "I don't have anything to wear though."

Edward opened his mouth and started to say something, but a bell-like voice called out, "You can borrow something from me! I already picked out an outfit for you!"

Edward and I looked at each other in the same moment and we both laughed at Alice's eagerness. Strangely enough, I think I already trust Alice. And her sense of style.

* * *

"This looks great!" I exclaimed to Alice as I stood in front of the big mirror she had in her room. "And I was worried you would go all out or something!"

"Silly Bella!" Alice laughed. "I always go beyond the limit, but Edward made me promise not to so that you would feel more comfortable."

"And if you didn't?"

"He said he would cut up my credit cards," Alice mumbled.

I grinned. I had known Alice for all of forty-five minutes (**plus a couple more for earlier encounters, but that doesn't really count**) and I could already tell that the words 'best friends' were somewhere on our horizon. The first thing she did after she pulled me out of Edward's lap and into her room, was scold me for wearing to many pairs of jeans to school and not enough fashion (**No seriously. That's what she said**.) Then, being totally hypocritical, Alice had chosen for me an outfit that she told me not to wear. She picked a snug referee's shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans to match.

"Hold on," Alice said as I finished buckling the white studded belt. "I'll go get you some shoes."

"That's alright," I said as I turned to her and her face fell. "I have a spare pair of Converse in the car."

Alice sighed then muttered, "I was hoping you would forget about that."

"Silly Alice," I mimicked her and we both burst out laughing.

By the time everyone got changed, readied the cars, and gathered the bats and bases, the sun was setting.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me as he started Emmett's jeep.

"Duh!" I rolled my eyes at his question and speedily strapped myself in. "The _real_ question is: are…you…PUMPED!!!"

Edward, Alice, and Japer, laughed at my upbeat attitude. As we pulled out of the driveway and went down roads, Alice informed me of all the "necessary" shopping we needed to do. Edward held my hand while he maneuvered through the rocky forest and Jasper looked on, less stiff than before, but not entirely relaxed. While Alice rambled on, my mind wandered. I already felt at home with the Cullen's; like this is where I belonged and was wanted. And that's a good thing, right?

* * *

"Have I ever said how much I hate playing baseball?"

"No."

"Oh," I said as I looked out over the extra-large-supersize-me baseball field. "Well, I really do. I just like watching it. I know the rules and stuff so I'd be more than happy to ref for you."

Edward smiled as he glanced at my and tucked a blonde strand behind my ear. "I'm pretty sure that that was the general idea. Besides, we're known to…bend the rules a little."

"A little?" Esme repeated as she walked over to us. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that all of you were raised by a pack of wolves."

Edward and I smiled and I waved goodbye to him as he sped off towards outfield.

"Play ball!" Esme shouted and everybody split up into their separate teams.

The game was nothing like I had ever experienced. It was fast and loud. When the bat connected with the ball, the sound was thunderous! The baseball would go sailing out of sight and the batter would race around the bases until they slid on home plate. Sometimes they would already be out because the person who caught the ball ran quicker than the person who was running. Still, no matter how fast someone was going, I could follow their every move with my sharp vision.

Everything was going fine: we all were having fun. Everybody could feel the positive atmosphere (not entirely Jasper's influence. I'm think.) and it seemed as if nothing could ruin this time. Until something did. The fog came out of no where. I was barely able to see a couple paces in front of me. I straightened up slowly from my position and got the sense that something was horribly wrong…

"STOP!" Alice's shout was piercing and sudden.

In less than a second, all the Cullen's surrounded me; in a way that was supposed to look casual, but also ready to defend, let's say…a helpless human. Namely me.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward whispered fiercely as he grabbed my forearm and pulled me closer to him. "I should have paid better attention to Alice's warning. There's a fair amount of them and the slightest thing could give you away.

"Warning?" I asked, even though I'm pretty sure what his answer is going to be. "And a fair amount of what?"

"Vampires."

Just then, I saw a slight movement in the distance. A group of people was moving towards us at an extremely fast pace. Even from far away, it was obvious who they were once you were in the know. There were four of them, but there was only one person in the front so it was obvious who the leader was. The only thing I could make out about them is that there where two black guys and one white girl and guy. By the time they came to a stop a couple feet away, Carlisle and Esme moved so that they were blocked from my view and me from theirs.

"Hello," a voice said. "My name is Laurent. We were just passing through when we heard you playing."

"Really?" Carlisle sounded casual. "I guess we were playing louder than I thought."

"Actually," Laurent said in a way that sounded like he would be smiling. "We were all hoping to join you if you don't mind…"

"Forgive me," Carlisle apologized and started to introduce us. "I'm Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Bella.

"So many of you guys," one of the guys murmured.

"Yes," Carlisle replied. "We do have a permanent residence here. So if you could please understand that hunting in this immediate area would raise some suspicions."

"Of course," Laurent nodded. "And about the game?"

"We'd be more than happy if you joined our game. A couple of us were leaving just now, so you can take their places," Carlisle answered.

As we turned to go, Carlisle and Esme finally moved out of my direct line of sight, and I got a faint look at the vampires. A blonde guy was staring in Edward's direction curiously (well, I think he was looking at Edward. I couldn't see through the fog. Damn fog!) . A redhead girl, who didn't seem to be much older than myself, was debating with Laurent about who would pitch. The last black guy was staring at me. As our eyes met, I froze. I knew him. How could I not? But how…?

"Come on Bella," Edward whispered in my ear and tried to tug me away, but I broke free and took a step forward. Tears filled my eyes as I did so and it suddenly felt like someone was suffocating me. **This can**_**not**_** be happening,** I thought as I took another step towards him and he mimicked my movement.

"Any good headshots lately?" he asked quietly.

"Nope. I got the Halo cd, but it was all scratched up when I tried it," I said lowly.

"Stupid Josh," we both said and laughed, breaking the tension.

He opened his arms wide and I ran into them, ignoring the panicked looks of the others.

"I've missed you Isabee," he murmured and I buried my face into his shoulder.

"I missed you too," I hesitated before saying his name. "Anthony."

* * *

**IMPORTANT! Anyone who can remember who Anthony is first AND tell me correctly who the blond guy is will get a part in The Cinders of Bella (and I'm almost done with the first chapter of it!) because I need a couple more characters. **

**REVIEWS!**


	20. Somebody's Watchin' ME No Privacy

**May I just start off by saying how sorry I am that I've kept you waiting this long!!!!! Usually, I get annoyed at authors who don't touch their** **story for months, but I did type out the last of my story, so does that even count???? Seriously, I do have good reasons: I'm taking high school and college classes, my English teacher finds more meanings in books than the author does and therefore assigns us a billion projects (each using the word symbolism. If I hear that word ONE MORE TIME, I'LL KILL MYSELF!!!), my family is going through some stupid drama because they're retarded, and the guy I like is dating my neighbor thereby smashing my heart into a million pieces!!! Is that good enough? If not, my apologies. Maybe this chapter will make up for it. **

**Also, to those who submitted the answer to last chapter's question, you were all right!!! YAY!!! BUT, only ONE of you won. The winner is….**

_He opened his arms wide and I ran into them, ignoring the panicked looks of the others._

"_I've missed you Isabee," he murmured and I buried my face into his shoulder._

"_I missed you too," I hesitated before saying his name. "Anthony."_

My eyes flickered open to stare at the creamy white ceiling of my room. I lie there for an extra minute or two reliving yesterday's events and the one thing that was most unusual, but not completely surprising…

"_**Anthony."**_

"_**I've been searching for you since the accident. I even went to Aunt Renee's house to see if you were there," Anthony said as he hugged me.**_

"_**I thought you were dead," I choked. "Is anyone else…?"**_

_**He shook he head somberly. "Sorry Isabee; they didn't make it."**_

_**I sighed and started to pull away from him, but the sight of his red eyes made me flinch back in surprise.**_

"_**What?" I exclaimed. "You've killed humans? Why?"**_

"_**No." Anthony objected stonily. "Never. The reason my eyes are red is because I'm still a newborn and the human blood is still inside me. Besides, after being killed and brought back myself, then watching my twin and the rest of my life snatched away, I would never sentence anyone to that kind of pain. That, and being forced to stay with my creator has taken away any appetite I ever had and every will have for human blood."**_

_**I stiffened as his words sunk in. **_**Forced to stay with the one that made him? **_**That meant…**_

"_**James," I whispered and I heard a growl come from behind me. **_

"_**Congrats," a smooth voice accompanied by the blonde haired man I had only gotten a glimpse of earlier stepped into my sight. "I was hoping you would eventually realize who I was. But the game is not over yet my little necromancer. As a matter of fact, it just got better."**_

**Necromancer? What's he talking about…Wait a minute. **_**Suddenly, thoughts of my mother-who's DEAD by the way- talking to me at our kitchen table flashed through my mind. A necromancer has the ability to see and, if powerful enough, raise the dead at their will. But even if what James says is true and I am a necromancer, why would he want to kill me?**_

_**James spoke up as he read the question on my face. "So you don't know, do you? And neither, it seems, do your friends. Legend speaks of a girl betrayed by one close to her for power and looses everything because of it. This single creature will be the most powerful necromancer of all time and the coven that protects her will pay any price to keep her safe. That girl's blood is sacred and the essence of her power. She is you. Your blood is the most powerful in the world and I want the power it can give me."**_

_**Anthony growled. "I won't let you touch her!"**_

"_**James." A sharp voice interrupted. Laurent. "That's enough. The activities you did while you were alone have nothing to do with now. We'd best leave."**_

"_**That would be very much appreciated," Carlisle spoke up. As he talked, I jolted back to reality; I had forgotten about the Cullen's. And Edward.**_

_**We waited until James, Laurent and the woman walked away to move. Anthony and I turned simultaneously to face the Cullen's. They all seemed to agree on something because they didn't question Anthony's presence as we raced to the car. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Anthony, and I piled into the Jeep and Edward drove s out onto the street.**_

"_**We have to hide her Edward," Alice said grimly.**_

"_**I know," his voice was tight and he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "There has to be somewhere we can go that he'll never guess."**_

"_**Guys," I interrupted, getting an idea.**_

"_**It has to be somewhere he won't suspect we'd ever be. But who's going to go with her?" Edward continued.**_

"_**Jasper and I will go," Alice told him and Anthony started to protest.**_

"_**Guys," I repeated.**_

"_**Are you sure Jasper can handle that Alice?" Edward asked her, doubtful.**_

"_**Hey!" Jasper exclaimed defensively.**_

"_**But what about me!" Anthony cried. "I'm her brother!"**_

"_**And I'm her boyfriend. But as you can see, I', not going," Edward growled as he glared at Alice.**_

"_**GUYS!" I shouted and everybody shut up. "What about Uncle Charlie?" I turned to Anthony. "He was devastated when you all died. He didn't even attend the funeral he was so depressed. I can't just leave him without a word after all of that!"**_

"_**Fine," I heard Edward grind his teeth. :We'll make sure Esme and Rosalie keep after him. James is one of the most dangerous trackers I've crossed in all my years. He'll get you through any outlet he can."**_

"_**And then there's the matter of where to go," Jasper mused.**_

"_**I could go home," I said, finally revealing the other half of my thought.**_

"_**To New York?" Anthony's face screwed up.**_

"_**Yeah. I'll find some way to tell James I'm going back to New York. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I'm going," I told them. The plan starting to sound more logical than it did in my head.**_

"_**I can see it already Edward; it'll work," Alice told him softly.**_

"_**Fine." Edward sighed, then his eyes flicked to Anthony. "But you have to remain under the radar at the moment. As far as everybody else is concerned, you're dead."**_

_**Anthony nodded stiffly. "I know."**_

_**Edward thought for a moment as he drove along and finally made a grunt of agreement.**_

"_**Good," Alice said with a satisfied smirk. "Besides, you knew I would win this."**_

"_**Yeah, so?" Edward mumbled.**_

_**Just then, the Jeep came to a sudden stop and everyone turned to look at me.**_

"_**I got this," I said with confidence I didn't feel. "I used to be an actress, remember?"**_

_**Edward came over to my side of the car, opened the door for me, and escorted me to the house. All the while his eyes scanned the yard for signs of James.**_

_**When we reached the front door, I looked down and my eyes filled with tears. "Get away from me," I whispered.**_

"_**What?" Edward sounded confused**_

_**My head snapped up and I shouted, "Get away from me, Edward! Don't ever bother me again!" I whirled around, opened the door, and slammed it shut in Edward's shocked face.**_

**Sorry this is so short, but I have exams to study for. BUT, if you want to find out who the winner is AND what happens next, REVIEW!!! PLEASE!**


	21. To Bleed Like Me

**I have added on to this chapter like I had originally planned so this shouldn't be a cliffy. I think. To those who submitted the answer to last chapter's question, you were all right!!! YAY!!! BUT, only ONE of you won. The winner is…RisaAnise! Congrats and I'll be contacting you and asking you some questions.**

_He opened his arms wide and I ran into them, ignoring the panicked looks of the others._

"_I've missed you Isabee," he murmured and I buried my face into his shoulder._

"_I missed you too," I hesitated before saying his name. "Anthony."_

My eyes flickered open to stare at the creamy white ceiling of my room. I lie there for an extra minute or two reliving yesterday's events and the one thing that was most unusual, but not completely surprising…

"_**Anthony."**_

"_**I've been searching for you since the accident. I even went to Aunt Renee's house to see if you were there," Anthony said as he hugged me.**_

"_**I thought you were dead," I choked. "Is anyone else…?"**_

_**He shook he head somberly. "Sorry Isabee; they didn't make it."**_

_**I sighed and started to pull away from him, but the sight of his red eyes made me flinch back in surprise.**_

"_**What?" I exclaimed. "You've killed humans? Why?"**_

"_**No." Anthony objected stonily. "Never. The reason my eyes are red is because I'm still a newborn and the human blood is still inside me. Besides, after being killed and brought back myself, then watching my twin and the rest of my life snatched away, I would never sentence anyone to that kind of pain. That, and being forced to stay with my creator has taken away any appetite I ever had and every will have for human blood."**_

_**I stiffened as his words sunk in. **_**Forced to stay with the one that made him? **_**That meant…**_

"_**James," I whispered and I heard a growl come from behind me. **_

"_**Congrats," a smooth voice accompanied by the blonde haired man I had only gotten a glimpse of earlier stepped into my sight. "I was hoping you would eventually realize who I was. But the game is not over yet my little necromancer. As a matter of fact, it just got better."**_

**Necromancer? What's he talking about…Wait a minute. **_**Suddenly, thoughts of my mother-who's DEAD by the way- talking to me at our kitchen table flashed through my mind. A necromancer has the ability to see and, if powerful enough, raise the dead at their will. But even if what James says is true and I am a necromancer, why would he want to kill me?**_

_**James spoke up as he read the question on my face. "So you don't know, do you? And neither, it seems, do your friends. Legend speaks of a girl betrayed by one close to her for power and looses everything because of it. This single creature will be the most powerful necromancer of all time and the coven that protects her will pay any price to keep her safe. That girl's blood is sacred and the essence of her power. She is you. Your blood is the most powerful in the world and I want the power it can give me."**_

_**Anthony growled. "I won't let you touch her!"**_

"_**James." A sharp voice interrupted. Laurent. "That's enough. The activities you did while you were alone have nothing to do with now. We'd best leave."**_

"_**That would be very much appreciated," Carlisle spoke up. As he talked, I jolted back to reality; I had forgotten about the Cullen's. And Edward.**_

_**We waited until James, Laurent and the woman walked away to move. Anthony and I turned simultaneously to face the Cullen's. They all seemed to agree on something because they didn't question Anthony's presence as we raced to the car. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Anthony, and I piled into the Jeep and Edward drove s out onto the street.**_

"_**We have to hide her Edward," Alice said grimly.**_

"_**I know," his voice was tight and he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "There has to be somewhere we can go that he'll never guess."**_

"_**Guys," I interrupted, getting an idea.**_

"_**It has to be somewhere he won't suspect we'd ever be. But who's going to go with her?" Edward continued.**_

"_**Jasper and I will go," Alice told him and Anthony started to protest.**_

"_**Guys," I repeated.**_

"_**Are you sure Jasper can handle that Alice?" Edward asked her, doubtful.**_

"_**Hey!" Jasper exclaimed defensively.**_

"_**But what about me!" Anthony cried. "I'm her brother!"**_

"_**And I'm her boyfriend. But as you can see, I', not going," Edward growled as he glared at Alice.**_

"_**GUYS!" I shouted and everybody shut up. "What about Uncle Charlie?" I turned to Anthony. "He was devastated when you all died. He didn't even attend the funeral he was so depressed. I can't just leave him without a word after all of that!"**_

"_**Fine," I heard Edward grind his teeth. :We'll make sure Esme and Rosalie keep after him. James is one of the most dangerous trackers I've crossed in all my years. He'll get you through any outlet he can."**_

"_**And then there's the matter of where to go," Jasper mused.**_

"_**I could go home," I said, finally revealing the other half of my thought.**_

"_**To New York?" Anthony's face screwed up.**_

"_**Yeah. I'll find some way to tell James I'm going back to New York. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I'm going," I told them. The plan starting to sound more logical than it did in my head.**_

"_**I can see it already Edward; it'll work," Alice told him softly.**_

"_**Fine." Edward sighed, then his eyes flicked to Anthony. "But you have to remain under the radar at the moment. As far as everybody else is concerned, you're dead."**_

_**Anthony nodded stiffly. "I know."**_

_**Edward thought for a moment as he drove along and finally made a grunt of agreement.**_

"_**Good," Alice said with a satisfied smirk. "Besides, you knew I would win this."**_

"_**Yeah, so?" Edward mumbled.**_

_**Just then, the Jeep came to a sudden stop and everyone turned to look at me.**_

"_**I got this," I said with confidence I didn't feel. "I used to be an actress, remember?"**_

_**Edward came over to my side of the car, opened the door for me, and escorted me to the house. All the while his eyes scanned the yard for signs of James.**_

_**When we reached the front door, I looked down and my eyes filled with tears. "Get away from me," I whispered.**_

"_**What?" Edward sounded confused**_

_**My head snapped up and I shouted, "Get away from me, Edward! Don't ever bother me again!" I whirled around, opened the door, and slammed it shut in Edward's shocked face.**_

"_**Bells!" Charlie came rushing out from the living room at the sound of the door slamming. "What's going on?"**_

"_**I'm leaving; I can't do this!" I cried as I rushed up the stairs.**_

"_**What do you mean 'you're leaving'?" Charlie's concerned voice floated up the stairs and through the door as Edward (who'd figured out I was faking and came in through the window) and I frantically packed up some of my things.**_

"_**Just what you think it means! I'm leaving Forks and going back to Birmingham! I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend everything is okay and nothing happened like you can. I just can't!" I managed to get out through all the stuffing and throwing.**_

"_**Bells," Charlie's voice got quiet and I knew he was startled and hurt by my words. "You have to know that this has been hard for me too. I know we haven't spent much time together, but I can change."**_

"_**Go," Edward kissed my forehead. "I'll be in your Mert."**_

_**I opened my bedroom door and looked at Charlie, willing my inner most hateful side to come out. "No. that wont change things, no matter how hard you try. My life has fallen apart and you haven't helped pick up the pieces."**_

_**Charlie recoiled as if I had slapped him. I knew what I was saying was a lie-that Charlie was one of the only people who helped pick up the pieces after the accident-but I had to keep him safe at all costs.**_

"_**Bella, please." Charlie pleaded with me as I raced back down the stairs. "At least wait until the morning. We'll go together if you want."**_

_**I stopped and turned, hating myself for this. "Just let me go Charlie. You were never part of our family in the first place."**_

_**And with that, I slammed the door in his startled, tear-stained face.**_

"_**Charlie will hate me forever and a day when this is all over," I moaned from the passenger seat of my Mercedes as Edward pulled into the driveway at his house. This was the first thing I'd said the whole trip and Edward could feel my pain, even without Jasper.**_

"_**He'll forgive you," Edward murmured. "I can promise you."**_

_**We walked into the Cullen garage. I could hear them discussing how to lead James away from me while I was on my way to New York. Anthony was sitting in the corner and I went over to him. I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one, even if he was a vampire. **_

"_**We're going to make it through this Isabee," Anthony said as we watched the Cullens. "I promise."**_

_**I merely nodded, not wanting to ruin this moment. For all I knew, it could be our last and I wanted to cherish it.**_

_**Finally, Alice came over to me and said, "It's time to go."**_

_**I hugged Anthony and went over to Carlisle's black car. As I slid into the backseat, Edward leaned in and lowered his voice. "Don't worry Bella. Alice and Jasper are going to take car of you. This will be over before you know it."**_

"_**Okay," I said, voice dull.**_

_**Edward kissed me as his goodbye, but I felt his tension with every second.**_

"_**Be safe my heart and remember: I love you."**_

"_**Love you too."**_

_**Alice drove fast that night, talking to Jasper about something in low tones. I couldn't tell you what it was though. I tuned out everyone and everything except for my iPod. Slow, depressing music filled the speakers though the trip and I slept at random times. One of the last things I remember is seeing the door open and two strong arms reaching for me before the darkness pulled me back under.**_

A knock on the hotel room door startled me from my reminiscing. Alice.

"Hi," she said softly and closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said and turned over to look at the hotel room's digital clock. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost twelve hours if you don't count the time in the car," she said. "Are you hungry? Cuz I ordered some room service."

I stretched and sat up. At the foot of the bed was a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Get dressed and I'll bring you your food." Alice smiled and got up to leave the room.

"Hey Alice. Do you think you could-,"

"Already done," Alice nodded her head towards the green bags on the floor and left the room.

**Well**, I thought as I got dressed. **At least Alice went to the book store and got me some books so I won't be bored to death.**

Two days.

That's how long i've been trapped in this hell hole. And after two days, we're checking out to meet Edward and Carlisle at the airport so Edward can "take me somewhere". In the mean time, the only good thing that happened was I finally got to read City of Glass, the last book in a series I had been reading. That and Alice had a vision. But I wouldn't say it was good. Basically, she had a vision of me dying in my old ballet studio. Because that's were I've always wanted to be killed by a murderous raving lunatic of a person: in a musty, crappy, old ballet studio. My toes ache at the thought of setting a foot inside.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at the screen and saw the number for Renee's cell phone.

"Aunt Renee?" I answered tentatively.

"Izzy? Izzy! IZZY!!!" Her screams got louder as she went on. There was a click and then James came on the phone. I was shaking with fear from those three screams.

"Hello Isabella," James' smooth voice said. "Why didn't you tell me your aunt was such a hospitable person. She'll open the door for almost everyone."

"You let her got you creeper!" I demanded.

"Oh, no can do sweetheart. She's the vinegar. Now I need you to be a good fly and come to me."

"Where?" I asked without thinking, even though I already knew the answer.

"Your old ballet studio," James chuckled. "Meet me there today and don't bring any of the others or she'll suffer like the rest. But then again, I think you knew that."

He hung up without another word and I stood in the middle of the hotel suite, deciding. Nodding to myself, I decided to change clothes before Alice and Jasper came back from the checkout desk.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and examined myself. I could see so much of my mother in my face, I almost cried. But I couldn't. Today was the ultimate acting experience and I couldn't let any emotions show. I mean, how do you lie to a vampire when they can hear your heart speed up when you do?

Alice knows. Well, she thinks she knows. She had a vision as soon as she stepped back into the hotel room. She thinks they aren't going to do their job right and James is going to come and snatch me from their grasps when they aren't looking. She's right, in a way. But I can't let him have Renee.

"Are you hungry?" jasper asked as we walked past the food places in the airport.

I nodded.

"Okay," Alice said as she glanced at her phone. "They should e landing in a couple of minutes, so I'll go and you stay here."

We both nodded this time and watched Alice walk away before moving. Jasper put his hand on the small of my back to guide me, but I stopped him.

"I've got to use the facilities first if you don't mind," I told him shyly.

Jasper barely stammered "Of course" before I whirled around and left him. When I got into the bathroom, I kept walking until I reached the other door. I shoved it open and came out on the other side of the airport. **Perfect**.

I broke into a run as I left the airport and barely managed to flag down a taxi. I told the driver the address of the studio and sat back, surprisingly calm, as thee taxi driver took me closer to my fate.

When we arrived, I paid the driver and stepped out, soaking in the image of the studio I had attended for years. I waited until the driver pulled away to go inside. I walked past the desk and into the room. It was dark and I could see the outline of my figure in the surrounding mirrors.

"Renee?" I said softly and the same screams I had heard on the phone assaulted me now, this time from a closet at the end of the room.

"Izzy? Izzy! IZZY!!!"

I ran to the other side of the room and ripped open the closet doors. A screen flashed an old home movie of me and my aunt as we played in the backyard of our house one summer. She hadn't wanted to climb the tree I made her climb and she wanted to get down. Mom had gotten the video camera to capture the moment of our aunt dangling from a tree and freaking out, barely ten feet off the ground.

My heart sank. **It's all a trap**, I thought.

I slowly turned around and stared at the air. "Alright James, I know it was a fluke now. You can come out."

James emerged from the empty space I had been staring at and smiled.

"I'm sorry. Did I fail to mention that I didn't actually have her in my possession?" he shrugged and raised his hands. "My bad."

I lowered my head and scolded myself for falling for his trick.

"But hey," James said, coming closer. "Now that you're here, the real party begins. Not only am I going to kill you and drink your blood to become the most powerful vampire in the world, I'm going to film it. Isn't that great?"

James stopped in front of me and held up a video camera that was already recording. "Smile."

I pushed past him and started running for the doorway. Stupid, I know, but I couldn't not try. I heard James growl and felt a gust of wind over my head. I twisted around just in time as James had slashed his hand were my head used to be. I landed on my feet, crouched down and ready to fight. Unfortunately, so did he.

"Aren't you afraid to fight me?" I asked, truly curious. "Even if you know how powerful I am?"

"No," James shook his head. "You're too untrained to be any real threat."

He leapt towards me and I ducked at the last second, having time to whip around and swipe his feet out from under him. My foot shot out and aimed for a kick in the face, but he grabbed it and threw me up in the air. I did a triple tuck and landed on the ground, barely having time to backflip before James reached me. The backflip got him under the jaw and sent him tumbling backwards.

"Not bad," he said as he felt the cracks on his face. "But not good enough."

His fist came up to punch me in the face (probably aiming to crack most of the bones in my face), but I blocked him. Again and again he struck, fast as lighting, and again I blocked him with my reflexes. Finally, I got a punch in and hit James in his stomach, causing him to double over. I then kneed him in his groin and took off. Or I tried to take off. James jumped back up and, using it like a knife, thrust his hand unto my right side, breaking several ribs. My Achilles heel, if you will.

I collapsed, all previous bravado gone. I could feel the blood seeping out of my body as I struggled to get up. I managed to crawl a foot before James broke my right leg. The pain shot through me, hot like a poker after it's been stuck in a fire. Still, the pain meant I was alive, so I tried to drag myself with just my arms. **If I can draw this out a bit longer, the Cullens will have time to get here.**

I saw James stoop down before me and I stopped, knowing what was coming before he did it. The snap in my arm was something I heard instead of felt it break.

"You were a worthy opponent," James chuckled humorlessly and patted my broken arm. "Maybe if you had trained properly…"

He trailed off when he looked at my face. I managed to grab onto his shirt and pull his face down to mine. "This isn't over. They _will_ avenge me. I will come back, somehow, and kill you myself!"

James looked startled for a second at my sudden fury. Then he smiled and started to speak. The only thing was, I couldn't hear him. My vision started to cloud and the black sea loomed at the edges of my mind drawing me under. The last thing I remember were shadows bursting in the door, letting in the light.


	22. Ding Dong The Witch Is DEAD!

**So this will probably be the second to last chapter and the next wil be an epilogue. Please enjoy and REVIEW!!!**

"_This isn't over. They will avenge me. I will come back, somehow, and kill you myself!" _

_James looked startled for a second at my sudden fury. Then he smiled and started to speak. The only thing was, I couldn't hear him. My vision started to cloud and the black sea loomed at the edges of my mind drawing me under. The last thing I remember were shadows bursting in the door, letting in the light. _

In the dark sea, there was light. As I sank to the bottom, I noticed how quiet it was. I could almost hear each strand of my hair move as I did so. When I reached the bottom, a hand reached out from the darkness and grabbed my arm, dragging me inside a cove. My family is here, I noticed, and the one pulling me was one of my brothers, Alex. As I looked around in amazment, I wondered what everybody was doing down here. Then I realized, **This is the middle ground were spirits come if they cannot pass.**

"Isabella," my mother stepped forward first and hugged me tight. "I just to let you know that what happened to us while we were alive isn't your fault. We don't blame you and you shouldn't either."

"I know," I choked back tears at the sight of all of them seemingly unscathed. "But I couldn't help but feel guilty. I mean, what if I hadn't gone over to Jordan's house? Then I-,"

"Would have gotten killed yourself," she finished. "Sweetie, it's okay. We've never blamed you. Besides," mom smiled. "I was wondering how to break the news to you about the family gift and your prophecy."

"Gee, thanks for telling me I was one of the most powerful mystical beings in the universe," I answered sarcastically and my mom's smile got even wider.

My mom opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a sound so beautiful, it drew all in hearing range closer to it. My family, after giving me waves and kisses and hugs, started to migrate towards the sound. I started to go too, but my mom held me back.

"No Bell, you cant come," she saud as I watched my family disapper further into the cave. "Its not your time to go."

"But where am I supposed to go?" I asked, bewildered.

"Up," was all she said before she gave me one last hug goodbye. "Don't worry, I'll see you again!"

Her voice faded and I realized how alone I was in this dark place. Just as I sat down on a rock and was about to contemplate staying here, I heard something. I stood up and headed toward the source of the sound. The sound got more intelligible as I got closer to the mouth of the cove. When I reached the opening, I finally realized what it was: crying. Someone was crying, but for what? Whatever the reason, the crying nestled itself into my heart and started to break it piece by piece. I started to swim up to where I knew the top of the sea was and where the source of the crying was. **I need to make it stop!** I thought as I swam. **My heart is hurting just from the sound. No angel should have to cry.**

As I got closer and closer to the top, my body started hurting. I chest hurt and so did one of my arms and both my legs. I was just about to give up, when I broke the surface…

**EPOV:**

As I raced through the airport, anxious to get to my angel, Alice and Jasper's thoughts assaulted me with the truth before I even saw them. Bella was not there. She had disappeared after she went into the ladies room.

"Dammit!" I said through clenched teeth and Alice tried to sooth me.

"Edward I had a vision: if we leave now, there's still time!"

"Fine, let's go," I set my jaw and started walkng to the revolving doors.

In the car that alice had…borrowed, I sat the the back seat by the window, contemplating rather calmly what I wa going to do After. After james kills her. After james drinks her blood. After my life no longer holds meaning. The only option I could see that would put us together again is death. **It won't be easy**, I thought as Alice sped through the streets of the town. **Vampires are supposed to be immortal and practically indistructable. Committing suicide is most likely never heard of in our community. Maybe I could get Emmett and Jasper to do it. No, they would refuse. Hmm…Wait, why didn't I think of this before! Why not go to italy and provoke the royalty of vampires: the Volturi. Yes, it's perfect! If at first they refuse my offer at just killing me, I'll force them to by exposing the vampire race!**

My thoughts were interrupted by the screeching of tires and our car coming to a stop. Without pause, I pushed open the door almost breaking it off, and raced inside. There, Bella was on the ground covered in her own blood. I could tell an arm and her legs were broken. But, if what james is thinking is correct, they fought. They fought and she actually put up a good fight. Just then, she spoke, "This isn't over. They will avenge me. I will come back, somehow, and kill you myself!" I was shocked at the ferocity in her voice. **She is correct though. We are about to avenge her.** Then, with a glance up at the door, she fell unconscious.

I lept at james, who was still startle by bella's sudden outburst, and managed to throw him across the room into a wall of mirrors. He quickly recovered, but as he ran towards me, alice and Emmett stepped in the way and were able to capture him. i turned away to tend to bella as Jasper started a fire.

"It's amazing," Carlisle was saying as he bent over bella. "Her bones are healing at a miraculous pace. Inhumanly fast."

"So she'll be okay?" I asked anxiously.

"I believe so. However, James got bella's Achilles heal," he observed and he examined her back.

"How so?"

"Well, everyone has one. They're located in different places for different people and are marked by a spot people call 'birthmarks'. On bella, hers is the spot on her back between her ribs because that's where her mark is," Carlisle explained. "But look at this. I've never seen a mark with such an intricate design before."

On bella's baack was what seemed to be a bird with an arrow in it's mouth surrounded by seven dots, each one intertwined in some way to connect to the bird.

"The bird is Bella," Carlisle murmured. "And the seven dots that are connected to her are us. But why is ther an arrow?"

"That's a weird shaped arrow," I observed. "See how one end shoots up, but doesn't come down?"

"Yes, I'll have to look over this another time," Carlisle mused.

Though the exchange had only taken about two seconds, alice and Emmett were just throwing james into the fire after ripping his head off.

"Let's go," carlislepicked bella up and proceeded to get her to the nearest hospital and we followed suite.

The story we made up was quite convincible-that bella fell down a flight of staris-and we were able to secure a room for her under the best doctor's care. As I waited by her side, she didn't move. Not once. She was as still as stone and her hands were clammy. When my family left I finally broke. Seeing bella like this, covered in gauze and bandaged up was agony. I started to dry sob.

"Could you please stop crying? You're making my heart heavy and its not a pleasant feeling," a musical voice spoke to me and my head shot up in surprise.

Bella was sitting up in the hospital bed and stretching as if nothing had happened. I was so relieved she was ok, I got up and kissed her without thinking. When I broke away, she looked happy.

"Bella, don't ever do that again," I scolded her as she stared at me.

"Do what?" she asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," I growled.

"Ok, I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely.

I pulled her in for a hug when I remembered her injuries. She seemed to know why I paused because she said," it's okay. I feel good. I mean, my ribs still hurt a little, but nothing's broken anymore."

I hugged her and she laughed.

"So," I said as I sat down on the bed beside her. "I was reading james's mind when I saw your little fight."

Bella blushed.

"It was incredible," I continued. "I have never seen a mere human fight a vampire and almost win! It was amazing."

Bella smiled at my praise. Then she frowned.

"What?" I asked suddenly concerned. "What's wrong? Does something hurt? I can call a nurse!"

I was about to yell for a nurse when bella lie her hand on my arm. "It's alright. I was just remembering something from when I was unconscious."

"What was it?" I asked, curious.

"I'll tell you later when we get back to Forks," she told me as she leaned against my chest and sighed happily.

**My angel is safe at last.**


	23. Good Enough

**Here it is guys! The conclusion to the story! And I was contemplating writing a sequel, but I won't if you guys think that will ruin the story. I have a poll up, so vote! I'd also like to thank you guys for sticking around and finishing the story and I love you all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is ridiculous! You can't prove I do not not not not not not not not not own Twilight! **

**Stephanie Meyer: But that's my name on the cover!**

**Me: SO? That's could be my fake name for all you know!**

**S.M.: Then why's MY face in the back of the book and not yours???**

**Me: Cuz…JUST BECAUSE, ALRIGHT!**

"Where are you two going before?" Charlie asked me as I ran around the house looking for my other shoe.

"I don't know Uncle Charlie, Edward won't tell me," I grumbled as I searched.

I had just found the shoe and raced upstairs to go get dressed in the outfit Alice had given me when the doorbell rang.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute!" I shouted down to Charlie and shut my door.

I walked over to the bed and looked at the dress Alice told me to wear. It was gorgeous of course that followed the white and black pattern I had set for my clothes.

I slipped the dress on (careful not to mess up the work Alice did on my hair) along with the diamond studded heels that went with the dress.** (Pic of outfit on my profile) **With one last look in the mirror, I went downstairs where Edward was waiting. He was wearing a simple tux, but he made it look elegant. His eyes widened when he saw me and he stood up.

"Bella," he said. "You look positively stunning."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "So make sure you got your tazer with ya."

I rolled my eyes, but went over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're here to see this Charlie," I whispered. "You're my family now."

He smiled as we pulled away. Charlie had been distressed when I "ran away", but when he came to the hospital to see me, all he did was hug me and thank god over and over that I was alright. With Edward, Charlie was grateful to him because he saved me. Part of the cover story was Dr. Cullen and Edward caught up to me and were trying to convince me to come back when I fell, but Edward caught me before I could do any serious damage.

"Bye," I waved and Edward closed the door behind us.

We got into Edward's 2010 Mercedes e class Coupe-after I gushed about the coolness of it for ten minutes- and he drove me to his house. No one was there and the wood and glass house was lit by candlelight. It turns out Edward had made me a dinner complete with my favorite foods. No wonder Alice asked me what my favorite foods were earlier. When I was done, we hopped back into his car and headed to school.

As we stepped out of the car, people turned to stare at us. Apparently, we were now the school's It Couple. I could feel daggers at my back as we went inside. The first thing I saw were four people dancing in the middle of the room, their moves elegant and graceful. Rosalie's blue dress revealed skin on her sides and was trimmed in sparkles. Alice's dress accented her body perfectly and made her look taller than her four-eleven. It was red and strapless with an elegant belt around the waist that led to a full skirt that revealed another skirt underneath. **(Pics of dresses on my profile)**

Edward pulled me out onto the dance floor and we danced with them, twirling around and around. I was so glad I had taken ballroom lessons s I didn't look out of place next to the Cullens.

Finally, after much laughter and jokes, Edward pulled me outside where I could cool down. He led me over to a bench where we sat down.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You love me right?" I asked.

"Of course!" he looked surprised at my question. "I've told you that you are the light in my life, the reason I am here."

"Well," I took a breath. "I thought maybe you didn't want to…that you didn't like…"

"Didn't like what love?"

"I thought you wouldn't love me anymore because I'm not entirely human," I blurted, then cringed at how ridiculous I sounded.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said as he laughed and pulled me to him. "I don't care that you're not fully human. You are the love of my life and nothing you say or do is going to change that."

"Good," I smiled. "Cuz I'm not going anywhere."

And with that, Edward leaned down to kiss me.


End file.
